Legacy of Destiny
by HikaruBaskerville-0
Summary: Hikaru Tsuchimiya seems like your average middle school student, but when he awakens to power beyond understanding, he'll learn that there is more to his own existence than even he is aware. As he endures trial after trial, what does fate have in store for him? M for language at some portions and rather graphic descriptions. Takes place in the Ga-Rei universe.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is still in redevelopment.


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you who are new to this fic, Chapter 1 is currently done in comic form on deviantart, and sense my brain can't be bothered to completely rewrite that bit in comic format, I've chose to go on ahead and post chapter 2 free to read it at my DA HikaruBaskerville-0 at least till I can get things in order with the chapters being posted here.

Those who aren't all that new and are looking forward to it, the comic will still be in progress, but might end up flowing different than the fic due to what can be done properly, so if anything for now consider this the uncut version of the comic format. If the way it written seems weird, that's just the best format I could go with that I was comfortable with for now.

I hope you enjoy Legacy of Destiny. Any errors or any feed back you wanna leave, don't hesitate to point them out in comments. I'll try to have chapter 1 rewritten eventually for this format.

Before I forget, Translations where they need be.

Hogo-sha= Guardian.

Rakurai= (Literally) Lightning Strike

Hokkyoku no Kaze= Arctic Winds.

Kiba no Hebi= Serpent Fang

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 The Magician <strong>

**Revelations-The Mantle of Guardian**

**-Moments after awakening-**

-Hikaru begins to regain consciousness, waking in his room. He remembers what happened, and feels a throbbing pain throughout his entire body, a temporary reminder of the fight yesterday. -

Hikaru: That's right… I used that power, and then…

-He tries to get to his feet, to go check on the others. But the heavy weakness he's feeling weighs him down, making it difficult, forcing him to use the wall for support as he makes his way out the door, and down the hall. No sooner does he run across Tarou, who was already on his way to get him. -

Tarou: You look like utter shit right now. What were you thinkin', suddenly challenging that freak anyway?

Hikaru: Tarou-kun… I'm glad to see you're alright… I guess that means…

Tarou: No thanks to whatever the hell it was you did. And don't go thinkin' we're buddies. Callin' me "Tarou-kun" all of a sudden…

Hikaru: Where's everyone else...?

Tarou: Main room. Your mom sent me to get you. "It's time you all know everything" is what she said.

-Tarou escorts Hikaru to the main room, where Keiko and Hitomi, as well as Lee, are waiting with his mother, or rather foster mother. The four look to the two as they walk in.-

Tarou: Just like ya asked, here he is. He was on his way here when I found him.

Tsuchimiya: Thank you, Izakura-kun.

Hitomi: You feeling okay, Hika-tan…?

Hikaru: Yeah… My bodies just sore all over…

Lee: Pretty much whatcha get for goin' against a Higher Fiend. Still, not bad for your first time, kid.

-Hikaru turns to look at Lee. -

Hikaru: You're from….

-The memory is still in his mind clear as day, as he recognizes Lee from the day he was found. -

Lee: Name's Lee Nakanori. And yeah, I'm partly responsible for finding you that day. You remember right, Little Hikaru?

Hitomi: You know each other?

Keiko: He found Hikaru when hunting down a group of demons with Tsuchimiya-san, in the woods at the base of Mt. Fujiyama.

Hitomi: How'd you-

Keiko: Hikaru's deeper thoughts that we couldn't access before. The sudden occurrence somehow broke the block on his subconscious. What's more, Nakanori-san remembers the same. He's telling the truth.

Hitomi via thoughts: Oh right… Mind reading…

Hikaru: So, what's this all about? Why was that demon after me?

Tsuchimiya: First, let me ask you this, Hikaru. How much do you know of the power you hold within?

-The three outsiders to his past currently at the table look at Hikaru, as he gazes at his hand. -

Hikaru: Not much… But when I used it, it felt so natural. Like prior experience, or rather…an instinct.

Tsuchimiya: I see… It was the same for your predecessors as well.

Hitomi: Predecessors…?

Tsuchimiya: Your ancestors. They too held what power you possess. Power over the natural elements… Fire, Water and Ice, Lightning, and the Earth and Winds… You see, Hikaru, your ancestry is one that held an age-old legacy.

Hikaru: What does that mean…? Just who am I…?

Tsuchimiya: You are the successor to the mantle of Guardian.

-The word's falling from her lips cause confusion within Hikaru's mind, as well as the others. -

Lee: A protector of the world basically… It was their job to safeguard humanity against threats from youkai of any kind. A descendant of that line hasn't shown up for hundreds, maybe even thousands of years. Until now…

Hitomi: So you think that Hika-tan's supposed to be like this great savior destined to save the planet or something?

Lee: A little over the top, but you're not wrong… Especially considering the state the world is currently in.

Keiko: What do you mean...?

Lee: Demons. For a while, they've been causing trouble, not just here in good old Japan, but across the world. Right now though, their focus has shifted here, to Tokyo. -Points to Hikaru- For him. They're afraid of you, Hikaru, which is why that demon from earlier tried to kill you before you awakened.

Hikaru: Afraid of…me?

Lee: They know what your capable of, and exactly how much of a threat you can become.

-Hikaru gazes at his foster mother-

Hikaru: All this time… You knew about this and didn't say anything…even about the memories…?

Tsuchimiya: It simply wasn't the time… If possible, I wanted to prevent you from meeting that fate… To protect you, Hikaru… You're so young, still full of life. If at all possible, I wanted to at least avoid what had transpired today.

Keiko: Come to think of it, that demon mentioned following a master… Is it possible he was here under orders…?

Kagutsuchi: It makes perfect sense, considering it's the same higher fiend we failed to finish off...

Lee: You're actually not all that far off. That demon from before is one of 5 higher fiends, Abakan. You're actually lucky to have come out alive against him, but the other 4 are no pushovers. If they're all 5 here, then it's high odds their boss is here too.

Keiko: Then the one we just encountered…

Lee: We could've found out the location…provided someone didn't fry him like a demonic barbecue. Bringin' us to another issue…

-Lee turns to Hikaru specifically-

Lee: You've got the stuff kid, but you're a bit lacking in control.

Hikaru: Beg your pardon?

Lee: It's more that you have little restraint. During that fight, you exhibited a lot more power than your body could withstand. It's why you lost consciousness after. Spiritually, you hold promise, but physically, your body still needs time to adapt. It's important ya keep this in mind.

Hikaru: W-wait a minute now, are you suggesting that you want me to take part in this? In something I barely understand? This isn't like those random street incidents I get that but still!

Lee: You say that, but really Hikaru, how do you feel about it? I noticed earlier too. What you said had hints of "wanting" to get involved. "Threatening others is out of the question!" right?

-Hikaru falls silent. He did say that. Those were the first words that left him when he confronted the fiend head on. -

Lee: You can't really deny that you want in, can ya kid? Course even if you opt out, it's too late now. With that output you're givin' off, you're a walking target. You're involvement at this point is unavoidable.

Hitomi: How can you just say that so nonchalantly?! If you haven't noticed, we almost died back there, and now you're expecting him to just up and accept?! Just like that?!

Lee: Kamiya was it? You're passionate, which I admire, however you understand way too little. This was decided since the day he was born. His fate is unchangeable.

Hitomi: But that's-!

Hikaru: In the end, it comes down to me having to fight, right?

-The 3 outsiders to this predestined circumstance look at him out of shock-

Hitomi: Hika-tan, you're not serious!

Hikaru: When have you known me not to be?

Keiko: Still, if you follow through, you won't be able to go back... You understand that don't you…?

Tsuchimiya: None of us will force you, Hikaru. It's true this was meant to occur, no matter how much we tried avoiding it. In the end, it's your decision what you wish to do.

-Her eyes rest on her foster son, as she knows how great the weight he'll be taking on will be. -

Tsuchimiya: Whatever you choose however, I want you to fight not with that power, but the soul and spirit you've nurtured for these 4 years, for the future of those around you. Now of all times, they need a guide from this looming shadow…

Hikaru: Mother…

-He looks her in the eyes as he speaks. -

Hikaru: No… Tsuchimiya-sama… I'll fight. I'll get the hang of these abilities I possess, and fight for those in peril. For those I care for.

-She smiles at him, sensing the conviction that he'll be nurturing through the coming days. -

Tsuchimiya: Lee, I'll be counting on you to train him.

Lee: No worries.

-Later on, after disbanding from this discussion, night falls and each has gone their separate ways, save for Hitomi. Unable to sleep, she goes roaming the halls, heading outside for some air. On her way, she finds Hikaru, unable to sleep as well, gazing up at the moon, a lot on his mind. What he'll have to endure the coming days, what he'll have to do, and what he holds within. He hardly has any understanding of what he possesses, but he's aware that from now on, his normal days have come to an end. -

Hitomi: Can't sleep either, huh?

-He turns to face his friend. -

Hitomi: A decision like that is just like you. You always put others before yourself, never thinking about how these things might affect you…

-There's a hint of concern in her tone. -

Hikaru: It's not just about wanting to help others, Hitomi-chan… But you heard Lee-san. Even if I refuse, it's too late. This is something that was decided when I was born.

Hitomi: Still, that's not something you just toss around lightly. This won't be like those other bouts you get into. It won't be like…

-She falls silent, the atmosphere no sooner turning a bit gloomy. Peeking over his shoulder at her, Hikaru can somewhat tell what she's feeling right now, and the feeling itself becomes shared among the two. -

Hikaru: Things from here on won't be easy… I know that…

-He looks Hitomi in her eyes directly as he speaks, placing his hand over his heart. -

Hikaru: I'm making the choice…to accept that. After all, this isn't just about me… That's why I'm willing to go through with this.

-Hitomi just stares at him, still coming to grips with things. She knows no matter what she says, in the end, this is how things are, or at least how she's known them to be. -

-The next morning: 7 days left-

-Following yesterday's events, the police have closed off the area around the gathering spot, labeling what had transpired a homicide of gruesome proportions. The officials investigating however are unable to pinpoint evidence concerning this tragic incident. A private investigator that had been hired to look into the suspicious event, and unlike those who hired him could make out something they wouldn't believe even if it were explained to them as he looked over the remains. Nearby, a woman peers down from a much higher point above him, appearing to have taken joy in the higher fiends failure to kill his target. -

-Meanwhile both Lee and Hikaru are sparring with one another in the back, with both Hitomi and Tsuchimiya watching. As the two fought, something became apparent to Hikaru's foster mother. -

Tsuchimiya: He's not holding back. Or more accurately, he's unable to hold back.

Hitomi: Huh...?

Tsuchimiya: Hikaru holds more power than even he knows, and his potential stretches beyond any limit. With the amount he's exerting however, his body is bearing a constant strain. Unless he can restrain it, he'll have to live with it.

Hitomi: That's why he passed out yesterday, isn't it…?

-At that moment, Hikaru is kneeling on the ground having exhausted himself sooner than normal, gasping for breath. -

Kagutsuchi: He has a clear grasp of his power, but his level of restraint is lacking…

Lee: I say we call it quits. You've hit your limit just now.

-Despite Lee's words, he tries to pick himself back up. -

Hikaru: Once more… I can still…

Lee: You're too worn out for a 2nd round. For now, let yourself recuperate and adjust. 'Sides…-stretching- I'm up for a bite to eat. We skipped breakfast cause you were in such a hurry to spar.

–He looks back at Hikaru-

Lee: I've heard you're a pretty good cook, Hikaru-chan.

-Getting back to his feet, "Hikaru-chan" responds with a puff cheeked pout. -

-A few minutes later, the three are sitting and eating breakfast made by "Hikaru-chan". -

Lee: Well damn. Best thing I've had since…ever! There's no way that Tsuchimiya-san taught you this!

Hikaru: It's just regular cooking. Anyone can do it. You're over exaggerating.

–Hikaru speaks in something of a monotone. Prompting Lee and Hitomi to look at him, as if something were amiss. -

Lee: Come on, you're not sour because I kicked your butt before, are ya? Happens to everyone once in a while.

Hikaru: No, I just prefer if you dropped the "Hikaru-chan".

Hitomi: -Hika-tan telling someone to stick to formality...? -

Lee: In other words, you're miffed about it afterall. Like I said, happens to everyone. You've still got a lot to learn anyway. I mean you only just found out about your powers, so it's natural to be abit shaky at first. A lil' hard work here and there and you'll be right as rain.

-The words fall on deaf ears as it becomes increasingly apparent that Hikaru is becoming more annoyed, and abit less charitable with each sentence. -

Hitomi: Umm… Maybe it's about time we got ready for school… How bout it, Hika-tan...?

Young woman's voice: 'Fraid that's going to have to wait.

-The 4 look to the doorway to the room, seeing two familiar faces. Saya and Sano.-

Hitomi: You two..?!

Saya: Sorry for the intrusion…but what we have to say can't wait…

Tsuchimiya: If that's the case, there's no reason to refuse. Tell me, what seems to be the issue..?

-The twins look at one another before finally speaking up.-

Sano: We know what took place yesterday... A lot of our friends were slaughtered in that alleyway…

-The 2nd sentence causes Hikaru to tense up, having been at the center of it so he believes.-

Sano: The police are calling it a homicide, but we know that couldn't be done by anything remotely human.

Tsuchimiya: You two…are from an exorcist family correct?

Lee: These two? They look like regular delinquents to me…

Saya: It's been that way since we were kids. We formed the Deities as a cover so that we could balance things out abit.

Lee: -Deities huh? That's gotta at least be flattering to you Kagu. -

Kagutsuchi: -Hardly…-

Lee: So, what exactly is it ya came by for?

Saya: Well, we were hoping that Tsuchimiya-kun could help us out. You were directly involved with what happened, so maybe you know what happened to him.

Hikaru: But, wait a moment, I don't even know who-he cuts himself off, remembering there was only one other that was with him that was affiliated with the Deities-

Saya: So you do have some clue. But doesn't look like you know all that much after you parted ways… The same goes for Nagahashi-san too…

Hitomi: They went home shortly after the talk, despite the invitation to stay…

Saya: We've seen what you can do, Tsuchimiya-kun, both before and on that day. Any help would be appreciated.

Sano: Just as my gal said... In the end that's your-

Hikaru: This right now is a waste of time as it is, isn't it?!

–The anger in his voice is clear, coming through like a storm. -

Hikaru: It's possible that if they are in any danger, we're not doing much by chatting…!

Hitomi: Hika-tan, you can't seriously-?!

Lee: Well, count me in on that too. Someone's gotta make sure Hikaru-chan here doesn't go overboard.

Hikaru: Didn't I already say to drop that?! Why are we even talking still, let's go! We've taken too much time as it is!

Hitomi: Wait, Hika-tan-!

-Before she can even say her piece, he's gone out the door desperately and hastily, leaving Lee and the twins to catch up.-

Hitomi: -He completely ignored me…-

-Lee looks back at Hitomi, wondering if everything's ok between them after yesterday-

Kagutsuchi: -Lee.-

Lee: -Right.-

-With that he follows after the 3, catching up with them. Hitomi can't help feeling something akin to distance between them. -

Tsuchimiya: Is something the matter?

-Hitomi snaps out of her momentary daze as Tsuchimiya addresses her. -

Hitomi: N-no, it's nothing really… Everything's fine…

-She holds out a jewel to Hitomi-

Tsuchimiya: If you're concerned, Hitomi-chan…then why not follow them.

-She looks at the bracelet, before turning her attention to her caretaker-

Tsuchimiya: This jewel has a charm placed on it. Should any danger come about, it will protect you.

Hitomi: Wait, but…

-She places a hand on her shoulder-

Tsuchimiya: You understand do you not? His guilt is weighing heavily on his conscience. He feels that he was responsible for what happened to those children. He needs someone to help him lighten that load.

Hitomi: What exactly do you expect me to do Tsuchimiya-san?

-She hands her the jewel-

Tsuchimiya: Go after him. The rest is something even I don't know, something you'll need to find out for yourself.

-When the discussion ends, she runs off after Hikaru, wearing the bracelet that she was given.-

-Keiko awakens in a dark room, having relived the memory of what had occurred the night before, realizing at that moment they aren't in a safe situation. She looks around to find Tarou, unconscious on the ground.-

Keiko: Izakura-san..? Izakura-san, wake up!

-He begins to stir, seeing Keiko looking over him, he sits up in a panic, looking around-

Tarou: Where the hell…?!

Keiko: We were attacked by a Youkai of some kind… It was dark so

-Keiko jolts up picking up an ill feeling. It's similar to the unease she felt when they were attacked. Tarou sees this, knowing what she just sensed. -

Tarou: Youkai…?! Wait you mean that thing that attacked us and knocked us out?! Another demon?!

Keiko: Unfortunately…but it's different from the one before…

Tarou: Dammit… We just got outta this shit yesterday..! What the hell..!

-Meanwhile, Hikaru halted on a roof nearby the crime scene. It was only a day ago, but regardless something like that would leave a scar on his ego. The image of the bodies on the ground haunts him as he stares down at it from his spot on the roof.-

Saya via telepathy: There was nothing you coulda' done for them you know… Play it as many times as you can in your head, nothing'll change.

-He looks about, wondering where the voice originated, but see's no one there on the roof with him. He looks down at the streets, seeing the brother and sister in the streets below-

Saya via telepathy: I know what your thinking, remember? You shouldn't blame yourself for something that's beyond your control.

Hikaru via thoughts: Even so, there must've been something, anything that could've changed that! Even if I couldn't have, someone else could have! You two could have!

-She pauses for a moment before piping up-

Saya via telepathy: You're right… We could've, and should have done something… They're our gang members, but reading the way we did cuts off our spiritual sense…. We had no way of knowing what was near… You aren't the one who should be bearing that guilt… Tsuchimiya-kun…

-Next to her, Sano can see tears forming in his twin sisters eyes. He knows how she's feeling, and what they're discussing. Even from the distance, Hikaru can see the tears as well.-

Hikaru via thoughts: Saya-san…

Lee: So then, what are you planning to do kid..?

-He looks to Lee, standing adjacent to him on the roof.-

Lee: You can't take back what's done… Besides, in the end there was nothing you could've done regardless if you had known. The end result for them would still be the same… If you're going to keep sulking about it, you can at least –

-His words are cut short by a kunai shaped ice shard to his throat-

Hikaru: An outsider…no, someone as arrogant as you is the last person I wanna hear that from! Just how can someone like you understand that kind of guilt! All you care about is yourself!

-He grabs his wrist tight, forcing him to drop the ice kunai-

Lee: You really shouldn't assume things about those you barely know… You're not the only one here bearing the weight of the dead… you might be a guardian, but like I said before you still have plenty to learn. Lesson 1: You can't bring back the dead… No one can.

-Hikaru can't help staring at the man before him, anger replaced with empathy at his words. Lee releases his grip.-

Lee: Head back… With your emotions as unstable as they are, you'd do more harm than good…

-Hikaru just stands there, having noticed something Lee isn't willing to bare to him just yet. -

Kagutsuchi: It may as well be for the best. He's still young…

-Suddenly, gunshots start ringing out from inside the building nearby. Sano and Saya start closing the distance to it-

Lee: The hell..?!

-Hikaru, despite being told to back off, takes off from the rooftop toward the source-

Lee: Ah! Hey! Hikaru! Tch… Damn that kid…

-Inside, Yuusuke is shooting at an unknown target. Seeing his bullets having no effect, he knows not who the assailant is, but what. Working his way through the halls, he gets a leg injury from a mysterious attack. The next one comes from the shadows directly to finish him off, but before it can, a jolt of lightning dispatches it, the source being revealed as Hikaru, arriving just in time. He attempts to help him up.-

Hikaru: Are you alright?!

Yuusuke: What's a kid doing here?! This areas restricted and dangerous, you need to-!

Hikaru: That's the second time I've been told that now! Sorry, but I'm not just leaving you here, sir!

-Another assault comes for both of them. Hikaru only barely manages to dodge it with Yuusuke, coming away with a cut across his arm. He manages to get a good enough glimpse of the source despite the pain however, and successfully evades when he sees it coming back poised for his head-

Hikaru: It's not a weapon… Shadow manipulation?!

-Meanwhile, Lee is trying to fight his way through the assaults to catch up with a certain violet eyed kid.-

Lee: Erza's handy work… Meaning she's not too far off!

-Two more come from behind, only to be dispatched by Sano and Saya.-

Sano: Red.

Lee: It's Lee… and thanks for the save.

Saya: This the youkai of darkness you mentioned?

Lee: Yep…

Sano: Meaning she's got the upper hand as long as she's in the dark, being able to manipulate every shadow around us.

-The 3 continue to counter their own indivual near deaths. Meanwhile Hikaru is fighting off the strikes as well, and quickly wearing down due to too much spirit energy being released at once.-

Hikaru: Not good…

-Regardless, he continues to dodge the strikes, getting a few grazes and nicks. The next moment however, the floor is sliced apart below him, collapsing below his feet making them both fall to the lower level. Hikaru uses himself to cushion the fall for Yuusuke, who has lost consciousness from the debris.-

-As more strikes come there way, Lee quickly dispatches them using the needles he carries-

Lee: Hikaru-chan!

Hikaru: I told you not to call me that so informally!

Lee: I thought I told you to get outta here!

Hikaru: A-anyway this man's injured! We need to get him outta here!

Lee: You can do that, and while you're at it get away from here!

Hikaru: No chance in hell! This is just as much my problem!

-While the two argue more tendrils from the shadows come their way poised to kill two with one strike. Before they can hit however, a figure comes out of nowhere and blocks them with a barrier of some kind, catching the attention of the two-

-When the strike ends however, it turns out to be none other than Hitomi…leading the two to several questions.-

Hitomi: Everyone alright?!

Hikaru: Hitomi-chan…

-Inside, on the top floor-

Erza: Awww… I've lost them. But they couldn't have just left, I'm sure I had them backed into a tight hall… Tch! Just a little bit more, and I would've killed him first! This sucks!

-While Erza was throwing her little hissy-fit, another figure appears behind her from the window-

Dio: Still ever the childish woman.

Erza: I hardly wanna hear that from you of all people, Dio! Besides, while you and the others are sitting back, I'm at least trying-

Dio: Never underestimate your opponent, and never overestimate yourself. Though he may be incapable of properly channeling his power, it's only a matter of time before he learns how to control it.

Erza: Jeez… And who said it's any of your business how I deal with him anyway? Don't worry, the plan regardless IS to kill him before that happens. You can't blame me for wanting to have a little fun before finishing him. Food tastes much better once it's been toyed with a little…

-Dio just looks at her, his face making it hard to discern what he's thinking.-

Dio: Do as you please. Better you learn your lesson the hard way…

-With that he vanishes.-

Erza: Arrogant prick… Just cause you rank above the rest of us…

-Back with the group who have only just gotten back together in a hallway, Hitomi shows the reason she was able to deflect the onslaught-

Hitomi: Tsuchimiya-san gave me this. She said if worse came to worse, this stone would protect me…

Sano: So that must be why the attacks stopped. That jewel is a protective charm. It allows the user to summon a spiritual barrier. You could think of it like a basic tool for exorcist.

Saya: This charm seems different though… Did she say anything else about it?

Hitomi: Ah! Right, Hika-tan?

Hikaru: Hmm?

Hitomi: She said to have you touch the jewel when I caught up.

-Perplexed by the request, Hikaru does as Hitomi asks. The jewel starts glowing bright, as do Hikaru's eyes. The jewel begins to shine with the same color as his eyes, however Hikaru can no longer use his powers.-

Hikaru: What just…?! My power, I can't.-!

Hitomi: She said to have you seal your power in this jewel. She said it was a precaution to limit your usage.

Lee: May as well be for the best. He'd kill himself before anything else.

-Hikaru gazes at the jewel as she continues to explain-

Hitomi: She said she wanted me to hold onto it and stick with you, at least until the seal isn't needed anymore.

Hikaru: Eh?! With us?! Hitomi-chan, it's far too dangerous!

Hitomi: I'm not just gonna let you put yourself at risk! Besides, whatever help I can give, I'm giving it! I might not be able to understand how your feeling right now, but either way…!

-Hikaru just looks at her, remembering the conversation from yesterday night. He just gives a soft smile.-

Hikaru: If Tsuchimiya-sama says so,…then ok.

Lee: Uh uh. You're both-

Hikaru: Nakanori-san, to begin with this has been my fight too.

-He turns to Lee, a serious look on his face-

Hikaru: You can tell me to back off as much as you want, but like you said "It's too late for backing down." If you're dead set on making me return, then you'd best be prepared for a fight!

-Lee just looks at him after hearing the words fall from his mouth. The two exchange glares, but Hikaru isn't backing down.-

Lee:-Kagu…-

Kagutsuchi: The intensity of his eyes speaks volumes. He isn't going to back down easy, Lee.

Lee:-sigh- Then I guess there's really no arguing with you… Just don't do anything reckless.

-While the chat continues, the twins pick up on groans from behind them-

Sano: Right, we should at least help this man outta here.

Saya: We'll deal with him. For now you guys need to find Izakura and Nagahashi. I managed to get a peak at the fiends thoughts before Kamiya-san came, and… The two of them are still alive.

Hitomi: Really?!

Saya: They're location isn't too far from here. There being held somewhere in Roppongi, along the Shuto Expressway.

Lee: Hold up, the Expressway is underground right?! How the hell are we supposed to find anyone down there, or even know which way to take?!

Hikaru: Roppongi… Wouldn't that be where Shuto no. 2 and 3 intersect?

Hitomi: We've got another problem. Where's the fastest way underground? There isn't a entrance to the subway for miles…

Yuusuke: …what reason do you have for going down there?

-the group turned to see that Yuusuke had finally regained consciousness-

Hikaru: Mr.… How are you feeling?

-Hitomi, for some reason had made the attempt to hide from the man-

Sano: If we told you, I doubt you'd really believe us sir…

Yuusuke: This isn't the first time I've been involved with demons. At this point nothing surprises me. Now, explain.

Sano:-sigh- Saya…

Saya: We think two middle schoolers might be down in one of the tunnels maintenance ways. See, they've been missing since last night and-

Yuusuke: Middle schoolers? Hang on a moment, there've been more than 10 that have been missing for awhile now. It's been since last night.

Saya via telepathy: This might take some time. For now try to look for a service entrance in the sewer. That's the best ways I can think of to access the express way the fastest.

Lee via thoughts: Then we split up? Sure that's such a good idea?

Hikaru via thoughts: It's our only choice. Hitomi and I will try the sewer system.

Hitomi via thoughts: The sewers..? Ugh..

Hikaru via thoughts: It's either that or we waste time searching for an entrance! Either way we need to find them before it's too late!

Hikaru: Sorry sir, but we don't have time for an explanation! we need to go now!

Yuusuke: Wait, freeze! Hey kid!

-The 3 take off as he calls after them. Sano and Saya stopped him from pursuing, but for a split moment, he could make out a something familiar about Hitomi.-

Yuusuke: What's the big idea?! Either let me through or-

Saya: Your full name is Yuusuke Kamiya, right?

-He looks at her in surprise-

Saya: You're a private investigator who specializes in cases like this, with an above average sense for spirits and demons.

Yuusuke: How could you know...?

Saya: There's a lot that needs explaining to you, so I'll keep this short and informative.

-Meanwhile, the three have gone their separate ways. Lee to search for a nearby way to the subrails, Hikaru and Hitomi to travel through the sewers.-

Hitomi: Why does it have to be the sewers….? Why can't we just head for Roppongi above ground and smash through the road?!

Hikaru: We can.

Hitomi: Seriously?!

Hikaru: But it would cause a ton of damage to the roadway and traffic would be backed up for a good while, and some people might even fall into the hole and hurt themselves.

-Hitomi just decides to drop the thought right then and there and follows Hikaru into the sewers reluctantly.-

Hitomi via thoughts: Ewww… this stench is going to seep into my clothes for sure…

Hikaru: Hitomi-chan…

Hitomi: Eh..? What is it..?!

Hikaru: I'm sorry for the way I acted before…

-The words catch her off guard, and she turns to him to hear him out-

Hikaru: It's just that…after what happened back in Akasaka, I just… I wished I could've done something to prevent it… I-

-Before he can finish, he feels a hand on his shoulder.-

Hitomi: Don't even worry about it… I didn't really have a right to say such insensitive things… Right now though, we shouldn't even be worrying about that, right Hika-tan?

-She pays him a smile that says "No worries". Hikaru looks up at her, and then smiles in return sincerely. Then his eyes go wide as he gets an idea-

Hikaru: That stone… It's also helping mask our spiritual presences right?

Hitomi: Eh…? That's what Tsuchimiya-san said it did besides sealing your power…

Hikaru: It's a long shot, but with Lee on the way we should change our plans. They want me, so I'll bait her with my presence to get her away from the others.

Hitomi: Seriously?! But, Hika-tan-

Hikaru: It's fine Hitomi-chan… Trust me, please.

-Meanwhile back with Keiko and Tarou, Tarou is attempting to make a way if any out of their current predicament.-

Tarou: Dammit! Ahh I'm too tired for this..!

Keiko: Nothing… not even a weakness in the walls…

Tarou: So what do we do exactly, wait here for that demon bitch to come eat us alive?!

Erza: Now that's atad rude. You're lucky it's your turn too.

-The two turn to see Erza standing behind them, and Keiko is no sooner met with a shadow tendril to her side.-

Tarou: Nagahashi!

-Tarou is then pinned to the wall by shadowy hands from the wall-

Erza: Ah ah. Don't try to be a hero now, because as you've seen, the both of you are outta luck. I like to play with my food you see. I like to think that pain and anguish are the best seasonings for human flesh. So, please scream for me.

-With a sadistic smile, she uses her shadow hand to pierce into his currently bad arm, causing Tarou to scream in agonizing pain-

Erza: Arm was dislocated before, was it? Musta been a pain to pop back into place.

Tarou: You bitch…

-She only smiles again, then turns her attention to Keiko, causing her the exact amount of pain she did to Tarou. She then collapses on the ground, gasping and groaning at the pain.-

-Meanwhile, Hitomi hands Hikaru the jewel.-

Hitomi: Promise you'll be ok..?

Hikaru: …yes. Cross my heart.

-With that Hitomi stands back a bit-

-Earlier-

Tsuchimiya: This jewel is a charm against demonic power. However, it is also a sealing stone, attuned to Hikaru's spiritual power. For now, this stone is to limit his exertion of power. Only he can undo the seal, regardless if it falls into the wrong hands or not. When he has it in his hands, he'll know how to undo the seal.

Hitomi: How..?

Tsuchimiya: A simple word…

-Present-

-Hikaru holds the stone close, closing his eyes, and uttering a single phrase.-

Hikaru and Tsuchimiya: …Hogo-sha.

-With that phrase, the jewel begins to glow, reacting to Hikaru. The glow then turns to a blinding shine that forces Hitomi to shield her eyes as Hikaru's power flows back into his body, his irises regaining their crystal like glow. The sudden swell of spiritual energy catches Saya's, Keiko's, and Erza's attention, making her ease up on the two-

Erza: Well, this is certainly a treat. Just who I was expecting…

Keiko: Hikaru-san…

Erza: I'll deal with you two in a bit… The main course has arrived.

-With that she vanishes into the shadows. Meanwhile, Lee has found his way into the subrails-

Lee: That idiot…! What the hell's he thinking?!

Kagutsuchi: We can't worry about that now. With this, Erza should be away long enough for us to get those two out of here.

Lee: Right… Don't you dare get yourself killed Little Hikaru!

-Tossing the jewel back to Hitomi for her safety, Hikaru avoids an onslaught of shadow tendrils having anticipated them, and quickly burns them to cinders. -

Erza: I've been wondering when I might catch your sensation again, guardian boy.

Hikaru: You had best prepare yourself! Now that I can see your form, this won't go like last time, Erza!

-Hitomi couldn't help but stop and stare at him. The same clear tone as before had passed his lips again and his eyes held the same clarity. She knew from the moment she handed him the jewel she'd be seeing the same thing she saw when Abakan attacked them. Standing before her now wasn't Hikaru, but a guardian.-

Hikaru: Hitomi-chan, stay back no matter what happens.

-He looks back at her-

-She just looked him in his eyes deeply, and then nodded-

Hitomi: I trust you, Hika-tan… Do your bests!

-he smiles at her gently and reassuringly, then turns his attention to Erza, lunging at her intent on an all out fight. She only grins-

Erza: You know my name, and you've got the guts to back up your big talk! I wonder if you can take as much as you can dish out!

-In that moment the two had begun to engage one another, Erza sending her shadows out to get Hikaru, with him dodging what he can and countering accordingly. He sends off a barrage of fireballs at Erza the first chance he gets, but she recedes into the shadow avoiding them, and comes out behind Hikaru, sending him barreling up at the ceiling of the tunnels. -

Hikaru in thoughts: This sewer systems dark, so she has the upper hand… Even if I know what she's capable of, there's still a limit to what I can do.

Erza: I own the shadows little boy! Wonder how long you can last under my onslaught!

-Hikaru jumps from the wall, sending out a wave of ice kunai at Erza. Meanwhile, Lee managed to reach the intersection. While searching for Keiko and Tarou, he found the others that were missing, ranging from kids, to adults. When he came to the final door, he found both Tarou and Keiko. -

Lee: You two still alive?!

Keiko: Nakanori-san!

Tarou: How'd you-?!

Lee: Took some searching. You can thank Saya-san for that.

Tarou: Wait, you mean boss and…

Keiko: No time for that! We need to get everyone out of here before that fiend gets back!

Lee: Right. All of you! Follow us and we'll get you outta here!

Tarou: You heard him! Move your asses!

-Everyone follows the 3 of them as they lead the way to an escape route. -

Hikaru: Hokkyoku no Kaze!

-Meanwhile, Hikaru is still trying to the best of his ability to fend off Erza. He sends off a blizzard like gust of ice at her, not giving an inch under the pressure. Though he's succeeding in pushing her back, it's clear to Hitomi that something's different. It's almost like he's in complete control of how much of his power he uses. Not once has he let loose too much yet. -

-Hikaru is forced to stay on the evasive given his disadvantageous situation, as Erza continues to use the shadows to either bind him or stab him through. He's managing to dodge both attempted types effectively, even strikes from behind leaving the Higher Fiend in a surprised state as she attacks-

Erza via thoughts: He's dodging my attacks with such ease. It's almost like he's predicting my tactics. –She takes a closer look at him, seeing grazes- No. He knows the situation he's in. He's not predicting them, he's guessing. But, no one can survive long on estimative thinking alone.

-Every time Hikaru's tried to score a hit, she defends with a shadow, and every time she tries to hit him, he evades and counters. So far, the fights at an unfavorable stalemate. -

Erza: I'm impressed. Last time you weren't even able to dodge my shadow strikes, but now your pretty good on your feet. I won't even need to torture you before I chow down at this rate.

-Hikaru only returns a small grin. -

Hikaru: Up till now should've been more than enough time, wouldn't you say Saya-san?

Erza: …Time? Saya-san? What could you possibly be talking about?

Saya via telepathy: Exactly what it sounds like, Ms. Youkai of Darkness.

-Erza's eyes go wide in shock, hearing a voice broadcast in her mind. Hitomi notices as well, hearing her, but isn't as shocked by it-

Saya via telepathy: We've found the missing victims. Everyone's safe now. So sorry to cut your last meal short, but looks like you may just have to starve.

-Erza tries to keep her cool, using the shadows to check on them-

Erza: Yeah right. There's no way that you could've possibly-

-Her words are cut short when she peers through, seeing that everyone she had captive was gone. -

Erza: What..?! No, how'd they all…?!

-She then realizes, and turns glaring at Hikaru-

Erza: You…! You both..!

Hikaru: Just me. Since that possessor attack last time, I had assumed that at least one or two of you would be dumb enough to fall for bait, especially if it was too good to be true.

Erza: You were a distraction…!

Hikaru: Your goal ever since I was born has been to see me killed. That goal was the very thing that made this plan possible. Hmhmhm… I guess this will be the first time I thank an enemy for helping with a plan.

Hitomi via thoughts: This was his plan the whole time…Use himself as bait to draw her attention away from the kidnapped. That explains why he stayed on the defensive.

-Erza, despite being told of the ploy just now, laughs-

Erza: Not like it matters… When I'm through here, I'll have the both of you as a delicacy. I've always wanted to eat a guardian, and since the both of you seem close, your death should be more than enough to cause your friend over there anguish.

-She licks her lips at the thought of devouring the two, causing Hitomi to tense up at the thought.-

Hitomi: Yuck… I'm way too young to be someone's lunch…

Hikaru: It'll be alright, Hitomi-chan… This plan actually had two goals. First, distract her from the others while they're being rescued. Second, -

-He takes up a ready stance-

Hikaru: -learn more about her. Rule number 1: Never underestimate your opponent. Rule number 2: Know your enemy. This time, I'm fighting to slay you!

Erza: More big talk… If you're that type then you should go down easy.

-Erza sends off another attack, using the shadows to mess up Hikaru's footing. Unlike before however, it doesn't work, as Hikaru has taken to the air a split second before hand-

Hikaru: That won't work twice! Rakurai!

-Hikaru sends off an erratic stream of lightning directly at Erza. She attempts to block it, but it pierces right through her defense forcing her to evade, being grazed by the electric stream. -

Erza: Lightning..?!

Hitomi: Her shadow...!

-He uses the opportunity to lunge in toward her. She retaliates by sending off more shadow tendrils to defend herself, successfully knocking into his side sending him reeling over the waterway. At this point, she's already made a mistake as he manipulates the water, sending a wave of water at her freezing it mid-strike into an ice spike, piercing through her arm. Using the spike, he closes the distances and deals a swift kick before she can defend herself properly, forcing her back-

Erza's Thoughts: He should have exhausted himself by now…! I don't understand! What's keeping this kid going?! That should have been more than the spiritual exertion he could handle!

-The thought of the dead from yesterday still rest fresh in his memory as he fights, but another thought and a different feeling is keeping Hikaru from faltering from exhaustion. His emotions are under wraps, allowing no repercussions as he fights. As soon as he lands, he dashes toward her to deal out another strike. -

Hikaru: Kiba no Hebi!

-Hikaru delivers a series of ice encoated coordinated strikes, each forcing Erza to attempt to evade. When she finally defends with a shadow, the moment it's hit, it freezes and shatters, allowing him to strike directly, dealing damage not just to her body, but her nerves as well. Once the 4th strike hits, the arm he pierced not only was paralyzed, but frozen solid and shattered. -

Erza: No way… He wasn't supposed to be this adept with his ability…! Just what is he..?!

-When the 5th comes in to finish her, she uses that opportunity to retreat into the shadows, forcing him to halt his attack. -

Hitomi: She actually turned tail and ran...?

–She turns her attention to Hikaru. He doesn't look in the slightest exhausted after the fight, despite the cuts he suffered. -

Hitomi: Hika-tan, are you ok…?

Hikaru: Yeah. I still feel about 85%. I guess I was able to control how much I use this time.

-He smiles at her. They succeeded in saving the victims that Erza hadn't already devoured, and Hikaru successfully pushed back a Higher Fiend without falling to exhaustion. -

-The two head back up topside and meet up with the others. Meanwhile, Erza has retreated, holding the spot where her arm once was in pain. -

Erza: Guh..! I was actually forced to run away…! This is embarrassing on so many levels..!

-She leans against the wall trying to recompose herself. The pain from her injury makes it difficult for her to keep her cool, and the circumstances don't make it any better for her. -

Dio: Do you see now what your childish overconfidence has wrought for you, Erza?

-She looks to her right, seeing Dio coming her way-

Dio: "Never underestimate you opponent, and never overestimate yourself." Seems you've failed in heeding my warning.

Erza: Piss off… Everything we had on him was wrong… He exhibited proper control… He didn't once fall from exhaustion… -sigh- And to think he was holding back that much before getting serious…

Dio: What did you learn?

Erza: Not much, but more than enough… He was well trained even before yesterday… His power's just an added plus, but his instinct and adaptability with it… It's on par with Lucifer-sama… Either way, now I'm out an arm…

-Dio just looks at her, his emotionless face unchanged. Then he continues passed-

Dio: See to it you have your arm regenerated.

Erza: What, you're not gonna kill me like the asshole you are... "You've failed! Your penalty is death!"

Dio: Don't be stupid. You were wise to retreat, so you have your second chance. For now, I'll relay your findings to Lucifer-sama. Next time, follow my warning; otherwise you'll lose more than an arm.

-With that he leaves Erza to herself. -

Erza: Be glad I could gain info at all… Hikaru Tsuchimiya, huh… I'm gonna enjoy taking my time with you…before eating you bit by bit…

-Meanwhile, those that had been kidnapped by Erza have been taken to the hospital for a check-up, just in case of any complications. The others were waiting in the lobby, until Keiko and Tarou walked out having been checked for anything out of the ordinary. -

Saya: How'd it go?

Keiko: They didn't find anything wrong. Everyone else seems to be fine too.

Tarou: Yeah, nothin' much wrong… Still f***in' A! Think you guys could come sooner?!

Hitomi: You say that like we knew where you were a second after you were taken…

-Hikaru and Lee, who are standing side by side against the wall continue to look the other way from each other.-

Kagutsuchi: Lee… You know you won't get a second chance to say such a thing…

-He sighs, and finally speaks up, knowing Kagutsuchi is right, but is no sooner interrupted by the target of his words. -

Hikaru: I know… What I did was reckless, and could very well have cost us both our lives…but it was better than wasting time and letting them die… The last thing I wanted was for anyone to have to grieve, that's why…

-Lee just listens to the words fall from his mouth, before speaking up-

Lee: What you did was stupid AND reckless…

-Hikaru knows what words are coming next and doesn't interrupt, but the words he hears next are the ones he least expects. -

Lee: …but either way, ya did good. Don't let that go to your head though, little Hikaru. We're just getting started.

-Lee glances over at him slightly, grinning. -

Tarou: So yeah…

-Tarou speaks up, reluctant to say what he wants, but he forces it anyway-

Tarou: …Thanks for the hand… again. You're not half-bad for a sissy…

-The others can't help laughing a bit at how nervous Tarou was in saying that-

Sano: Someone's got a soft bone after all.

Saya: That was well mannered of you, Izakura-kun.

Tarou: Sh-shut up! I just figured it'd be rude not to..!

Saya: Rude huh? Could it be this little experience has changed you abit?

-Hikaru just looks at them, remembering the discussion they had with Yuusuke after getting topside. -

Yuusuke: I heard from the twins. I still don't understand, but for the most part, I get the gist of it.

Lee: So then, ya gonna try and interfere?

Yuusuke: I'm not blind to the truth. I may be one of the few that actually sees it, and clearly not the only one. I'll overlook your actions today. Mostly skipping classes.

Hikaru: Sorry…

-Hikaru bows his head to the private investigator. He just looks at him, as if analyzing him. -

Yuusuke: Hikaru Tsuchimiya…huh?

-He turns to walk away, leaving-

Yuusuke: I doubt we won't cross paths again. Be careful from here on. After all, you're still just a kid.

-Hikaru looks at him as he walks away. -

Hikaru: Sir.

-Yuusuke halts for a moment to heed his words-

Hikaru: Whether I'm a child or not doesn't matter. I've made the choice to fight, and nothing is going to change that decision. I can- no… I will become a guardian who can protect others!

-He doesn't turn around, but his understanding shows-

Yuusuke: "Actions speak louder than words." With your actions today, I'll be watching for the results.

-With that he left. -

-Hikaru giggles abit, causing Tarou to flare up abit more-

Tarou: What's so funny?!

Hikaru: Nothing. It's just you don't need to thank me. Knowing we came through is more than enough. I don't deserve those words… No, not by myself.

-He looked to Hitomi, then to Lee. They looked to the other victims, seeing how relieved the parents are to see them again, even if they were only missing for a day. -

Lee: You've got a ways to go, and the potential to get there. Don't fall behind, Little Hikaru.

Hikaru: I don't plan to, Lee-san. I made a promise.

-The words catch him by surprise. As of now, Hikaru's not just acknowledging him as his senpai, but a friend and ally. At that, Lee can't help but smile and let out a slight chuckle. -

Hikaru via thoughts: I have things I have to protect, and as of now, it's my duty. This power that my predecessors possessed… I'll use it to it's fullest to protect them.

_**-End of Chapter 2-**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Priestess **

Hidden Mysteries- Winds of Truth

-A swift wind... That's all that was apparent to the fiends as they fell to their assailant. Their end came just as quickly as the breeze that followed. It was as if the wind itself had been their slayer. This of course was not the case, as a lone young man, garbed in the robing of a shrine's attendant, stood among the fallen demons. He had come as quickly as the breeze he had left, carrying two twin blades, now at his sides. -

-Midnight. Day Three. -

-Hikaru slowly opened his eyes, as if waking from a calm dream. But the vision he had seen raised more questions than calm, as the figure and the scene are still clear in his mind. -

Hikaru: That man… Just who was that...?

-He rubbed his eyes, as he sat up from his spot and looked to his side out the window. He knew what time it was, and that he would have a hard time going back to sleep, as this wasn't the first time a dream had woken him up so early. Only now, he had an added excuse not to try to fall back asleep. -

-Time passed and morning came. Hitomi woke to a bit of a racket, and went to see what it was. Sure enough, she found Hikaru in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. -

Hitomi: Hika-…tan…?

-He looks to his friend as she yawns and rubs her eyes-

Hikaru: Hitomi-chan, good morning. You're just in time. Breakfast is almost done.

Hitomi: But we're the only one-…. Ah…

-Her words are cut short as she takes a closer look at the spread about to be set. It's a rather inhuman amount. -

Hitomi: Y-y-…you made all of that..?!

Hikaru: I just suddenly felt like getting up early and preparing something. Is it too much…?

Hitomi: Too much…? Hardly… Enough to feed a bear for winter..? Maybe, yeah…

Hikaru: If you're talking about the lunch too…

-He points to the extra bit of the spread, which apparently isn't apart of the spread at all. -

Hikaru: I went ahead and prepared our lunch for school too. I managed to plan it all out and surprisingly-

-Hitomi putting a hand in his face, a sign for him to "just stop talking", cuts him off. -

Hitomi: Don't tell me… You woke at midnight again to another dream, right...?

Hikaru: Why do you say that…?

Hitomi: The last time, you said the exact same thing, only last time you were doing moonlight training AT MIDIGHT and woke me up because of it.

-He just looks at her, trying to recall that. -

Hitomi: Not just that… After 2 days, I had figured the dreams were at a permanent halt.

Hikaru: They are…

-She looks at him as he speaks. -

Hikaru: This time it was different… It may have just been a random dream though…

-Eying him as he questions it himself, Hitomi leans back on the wall, not ignoring it this time. -

Hitomi: Spill. I've learned my lesson about ignoring when you have a dream that seems "random". What'd you see this time...?

-He prepares to explain, but before he opens his mouth-

Lee: -yawning- Mornin' all…

Hikaru: Lee-san. You're only just getting up?

Lee: I'm only human y'know… Then again, I guess I should save that for your "Mom"…

-The two look at him confused, but then remember that she had left out shortly after they returned. -

-Last night after the incident had been dealt with-

Tsuchimiya: I see. So then it's worse than we expected.

-While Hitomi and Hikaru bathed, mostly to wash away the stench of the sewer from a certain stinkaphobic girl, Tsuchimiya and Lee were going over what little they know from the events of that day. -

Lee: At first, I had figured Hikaru would be their only concern. Naturally, looks more like they're working towards individual goals.

Tsuchimiya: It's only been a day since they've made themselves known. If they're situated here, then there must be some reason other than hunting down the guardian. Abakan was merely drawn in by the pending awakening, however the Shadow youkai, Erza, was acting on arrogance, and paid dearly for it. Neither of them was in perfect sync, leading me to believe that while these fiends had come together in union, they're mindsets conflict with one another.

-She turns to Lee-

Tsuchimiya: Now then, while we're on the subject of mindsets, would you care to tell me what possessed you to take on a god in your body?

-He tenses up when she mentions Kagutsuchi. He sighs, trying to think of a way to work around this discussion. -

Lee: Is that really important…? Look what I did and what I was thinkin' hardly matter at times like this.

Tsuchimiya: The words of one who wishes to hide something… You know how much of a risk there is in becoming a vessel to a god.

Lee: "Do what you have to do", right? I'm in the fight, so let's just drop it for now. When time's right, when I feel like it, you'll know…

-With that, he gets up and leaves the room-

Lee: Exorcists don't give a damn about living or dying after all…right?

-He goes back to his room, a thought lingering in his mind that none of the 3 of them are aware. -

Kagutsuchi: Ever the foolish one… You aren't going to tell her?

Lee: She doesn't need to know… I doubt it'll stay a secret for long though… Either way, this was my decision, not hers or theirs.

Kagutsuchi: You have been a promising vessel thus far. Bear in mind however, your life may have very well been shortened. Until you become fully adept, -

Lee: -then I won't just die, my soul goes kapoot. Believe me, I got it the first few times ya said it. "Better to die fighting, than doing nothing." Those are the words I've chosen to live by since that day… Before I die, I'll make sure they can rest in peace, with no worries…

-Currently-

Hikaru: Tsuchimiya-sama… hasn't returned home yet?

Lee: Yeah. She said she was goin' to look further into this recent activity with the fiends. No need to worry bout her. You're the adopted son of one of the strongest exorcists of the present day.

-Elsewhere, a group of demons lay about in pieces, as if something had torn them apart. Only one still lives, cowering before the lone figure of a woman carrying a katana, a serpent like beast with white fur and chains coming from her back. The demon is completely frozen in fear at what stands before her. -

Tsuchimiya: My... Byakuei's appetite always seems to grow when it's your kind that is involved. It's rather refreshing, seeing him so healthy.

-Her calm demeanor no sooner turns cold as she directs the blade at the fiend before her. -

Tsuchimiya: You're the last one. I'm sure you're aware that death awaits you whether you share what you know or not, however the way you'll die will differ depending. I must warn you, Byakuei prefers to savor every last bit of his meals, so I imagine eating you would be equivalent to suffering in hell. If you speak up however, I assure you, this blade I carry will deliver you a swift and painless death, instead of a death of agony.

Demon: I-I've already told you… None of us have ever associated with guys like this before; these demons are in a whole different league…

Tsuchimiya: If that's the case, rumors, gossip, anything with info concerning them would help at this point. He's getting hungry, so I wouldn't stur his appetite further if I were you.

-The demons face soon turns to that of a confident, malicious smile. She knows she's going to die either way, but there's something deeper behind her expression besides blind confidence. -

Demon: All I can tell you is this… Time has been up for you humans ever since they showed up…

-Her eyes narrow, looking at the demon as she speaks in a manner opposing her earlier mentality. She stands, as if ready to strike at her assailant. -

Demon: He's here...! The demon lord said to bring the end to all civilizations, what's more humanity...! Your fates are sealed...! Armageddon is upon us and there's not a damn thing you humans can do to prolong it!

-Demons come from the shadows surrounding Tsuchimiya from all sides. -

Demon: Your all nothing but fodder now...! I don't give a damn about death; Lucifer-sama will slaughter the lot of you!

-A low growl resonates from Byakuei. -

Tsuchimiya: Armageddon…you say? I see. In any case, your confidence is much sooner dashed. The end is nigh, but strong wills aren't broken so easily.

-The demons lunge at her from all sides, ready to tear her apart. What they have yet to realize is that they've lost before their battle started. -

Tsuchimiya: Byakuei...feast to your hearts content.

-The white beast retaliates and tears the oncomers to shreds, devouring them. As more come their way, Tsuchimiya delivers a single slash, slaying them in tune with Byakuei's devouring, earning no injuries from her oncomers, but dealing more than what they expected from a single human woman. In a fit of panic, the demon woman left standing lunges at her in one last effort, but in a single flash, she is cut down. -

Tsuchimiya: As I had promised… You've shared what you know. You're death is a painless one.

-The fiend falls to the ground, the killing strike taking its toll as blood leaves her corpse. She looks to the sky, resting a hand on Byakuei's white fur. -

Tsuchimiya: The end of the world is upon us…is it? Then time is a lot shorter than I had first realized… They've made themselves known, and that demon lord, Lucifer. How long until he makes his move…?

-Elsewhere hours later, Hikaru and Hitomi are in the classroom at lunch break, with Keiko and Tarou having joined in to discuss what's been going on. Though before it could start, the conversation had devolved into criticism over the bentos that both Hikaru and Keiko had prepared individually. -

Tarou: You've gotta be kidding me with this shit… The both of them match up perfectly! How in the hell is this even possible?!

Hitomi: Sure you aren't really her brother, Hika-tan?! This taste exactly like your cooking!

Keiko: My mother didn't have any sons...

Hikaru: And anyway, you're both over exaggerating… Neither of ours can be that good, can it?

Hitomi: Have you ever once taste tested your own cooking?! How can you even say that?!

Hikaru and Keiko in unison: Taste testing is a natural step. How else would we know if it came out well?

Tarou: You two even sound like twins! If that's true then why not try each other's?! Neither of you have taken a single bite!

-The two look at each other, then to each other's lunch. The two take abit of each other's into their mouths for a taste. -

Hikaru: It is good…

Keiko: Yeah, but it's clear you're both overreacting…

Hitomi and Tarou via thoughts: Are their palettes on the level of aristocrats or something...?

Keiko: Lunches aside, something seems amiss with you, Hikaru-san… Your mind is full of rather confusing thoughts…

Hitomi: Yeah that's right, you had another dream. What was it this time...?

-He tenses up abit, now that Hitomi has brought up what's been on his mind once more. -

Hikaru: It wasn't like the ones before… They weren't memories…

-He crosses his arms, lowering his head as he ponders the recent dream. -

Hikaru: I don't know what to make of it honestly… It was just a random vision as far as I could tell…

-Keiko places her hand on Hikaru's gently. -

Keiko: Here… If it's a dream, then maybe I can help bring it to the surface. I'll try to help explain it. Close your eyes…

-He looks at her, then nods doing as she says and closing his eyes gently. She does the same, focusing her psychic ability to delve into the dream. She see's exactly the same thing Hikaru had seen. After reliving exactly the same brief vision, she snaps back to normal seconds later. -

Hitomi: Keiko-san?

Keiko: A breeze following the slaying of a group of demons… A man wielding two twin blades…

Hikaru: You saw it?

Keiko: Mhm… I couldn't make out anything else though. It was all obscured… The only thing that stood out were the blades, and…markings...!

Tarou: Markings..? Hold up you mean the same kind Sissymiya has when he's all powered up?!

-Hikaru looks at Tarou as he speaks; a little annoyed by the nickname he's given him. -

Keiko: Exactly the same, in the same places… Hikaru-kun, I think…that was one of your predecessors.

-Hikaru's eyes go wide at this realization, but more questions fill his mind. Why would he dream of someone who for who knows how many years has been dead? What's more, why someone he barely knows anything about?-

Hitomi: Hika-tan…?

Hikaru: It feels like more and more questions are just now making themselves known… What does this mean...?

-As the group wonders about this new vision, the teacher peaks in for some reason, almost as if overhearing their conversation. Without so much as walking into the room or speaking, he leaves. -

-Elsewhere at the same time, a lone figure stands gazing down at the city streets from his perch, his face void of any visible emotion. -

Dio: Did you know…? The wind that follows a person can speak volumes about them… What they're thinking, who they are, their dreams, their way of life, their past and future… Only those who can comprehend such a thing, can tell the many winds that pass them apart… So then, would you care if I told you what your wind shows me, vessel of Kagutsuchi?

-Behind him, Lee stands as if ready for a showdown. The expression on his face shows neither confidence nor fear, fear that is present at the very least. -

Lee: I doubt you can tell me anything I don't already know about my future… And anyway, it's yours I'm concerned with, Dio.

Dio: Regardless, you're a fool to stand before me intent on a challenge, alone at that… Where is your mentor? I felt the presence of that dreadful spirit beast a while back…

Lee: Worry more about who's standing in front of you. I'm bringin' you down even if it kills me you pompous piece of demon shit…

-He only eyes Lee vacantly, not in the slightest spurred on by his words, as he notices something that he's trying hard to hide. -

Dio: Fear… The wind that follows you holds an ever-present fear within its breeze.

-Lee can't help but tense up at the obvious. -

Dio: Pitiful… No, a better word would be pathetic. You mistake you're bravado for true courage. You're nothing but a cowering child looking to atone for what cannot be brought back. And what's more, the same power you use is slowly but surely tearing away at your life.

-In a fit of rage, Lee launches his needles engulfed in flames at Dio, who in one movement stops them all with little effort. -

Dio: As I said… "Pathetic".

-Just as easily as he had stopped the attack, he sends the needles back at their thrower, forcing Lee to dodge out of the way. Just as soon as he does, Dio sends a gust of wind his way that sends Lee flying back into the wall of the staircase exit, the breeze following it dealing cuts across the sides of his body. -

Dio: Such a waste… All of that power, nothing to show for it but a shortened life span. By crossing me, that countdown had been lessened even more.

Kagutsuchi: This is a new low of recklessness...! Just what are you thinking?!

Lee: Just stay out of this…Kagu…!

-Lee tries to get to his feet, but falls to his knees in the attempt, clutching at his wounds. -

Dio: I would listen to the god inside you, human. It would do you more good than anything… Your death here has been assured.

Lee: Do the words "Screw you" mean anything to you…?

-No sooner does he say this that another wind is sent his way, causing him pain further. -

Kagutsuchi: Continue this foolishness any further and your life is over…!

Lee via thoughts: Hardly… my life was over the second I made this choice… But, there's one way I can make sure this scumbag doesn't cause anymore trouble…

Kagutsuchi: Lee!

Lee via thoughts: Hey… at least I'm goin out with a bang, and I'm taking this asshole with me...!

Dio: You have far outlived your idiocy… In the end, death is all you'll earn from me.

-With those words, he sends off a slashing wave of wind at Lee, intent on delivering the kill, but just as the wave is about to hit it's intended target, both Hikaru and Hitomi get between the attack, halting it using the jewel, but the force of it was enough to throw Hitomi slightly off balance. -

Dio: So you reveal yourself to me once more, Guardian child…

-Hikaru's gaze doesn't lose its intensity, as he stands between the two and Dio. -

-Hours prior to Lee confronting Dio, At the School-

-School had just let out, but Hikaru, Hitomi, and Keiko had chosen to stay behind to research about this dream, mostly due to Hikaru's curiosity over the recent vision. He looks through book after book, but is unable to discern anything as the two wait outside to talk. -

Hitomi: -sigh- This could take awhile… He doesn't stop once he's curious…

Keiko: Say, Hitomi-chan…?

-At hearing the informality, she blushes slightly and scratches her head shyly-

Hitomi: That's gonna take some getting used to… Hearing someone other than Hika-tan call me that…

Keiko: Oh, you don't like that...?

Hitomi: Nah, it's fine. So, what's up?

Keiko: I'd rather not read your mind with this question… You and Hikaru-kun… The two of you just seem so close.

-Hitomi just looks at her, kind of getting what it is she's asking. -

Hitomi: You're wondering about that, huh…

Keiko: It's alright if you don't want to-

Hitomi: Hmhmhm. It's fine so don't apologize so much.

-She leans against the wall, remembering. -

Hitomi: Well, he's helped me out a lot over the past year… Back before middle school, my parents had a…falling out. You know the usual situation where the mother and children are abused and the fathers the abusive drunk? Switch that around in your head…

Keiko: Your father then, that was the private investigator we met yesterday?

-Hitomi paused for a moment before speaking again. -

Hitomi: Yeah… He and my mother had a fight, the two of them divorced… When the fight had happened, I ran away without telling either of them… With no home anymore, I just stuck to the alleyways. I knew dad would come looking for me…but I didn't want him to…

-Keiko just stays silent, but the expression on her face speaks for her. -

Hitomi: I know, I had him worried to the brink, that's an awful thing to do right…? At the time I was scared to be found, by him or mom, but…as the days went on, I started wishing he would find me soon… I was starving, cold, dirty… The day I started thinking these things… This once, I'll let you read my thoughts…

-Keiko raises an eyebrow at being given permission to do so, but decides to follow through. What she glimpses, however, is something no one would ever wish to see, nor would they be able to speak of it. A group of men had surrounded Hitomi, and despite her protest… Keiko had decided to end her mind reading there, disgusted at what she had caught a glimpse of-

Keiko: That's just horrible… Sick…! To do something like that to…!

Hitomi: Sorry… I asked you to do something awful…

Keiko: The fact that you came out of that all right… It's just…!

Hitomi: That's just it… At that point, I wasn't just wishing for dad to save me, but I did break… But, right then I got my wish… It was so unexpected who came to help me too… A complete stranger about a year younger than me…

-Hitomi smiles, suggesting that what she remembers isn't her scar, but her cherished memory. In her mind she recalls the men being knocked around like it's nothing by someone no older than a 5th grader, and that same figure standing in front of her, holding out his hand. -

Hitomi: Hika-tan did more than save me that day… He and Tsuchimiya-san welcomed me into their home. I was just a complete stranger who ran away to live on the streets, but they gave me a bed, food, and somewhere I can return to.

Keiko: You cherish them like a true family… But what about your father…? Are you still scared...?

Hitomi: Honestly…I don't really know anymore… Yesterday, part of me wanted to walk up to him and talk to him but… I just don't know…

-She goes silent, wondering about herself and why she'd want to avoid her father the way she did yesterday. -

-Meanwhile, Hikaru's down to the final book concerning periods years ago, and has found little to nothing concerning the dream from last night. The pile of books he's created on the table nearby is a large and messy one, as he continues searching for some hint of a clue, or at least any clues at all concerning this predecessor. -

Hikaru: I've searched and searched, but so far I'm turning up nothing…!

-He sighs, sitting down to think. -

Hikaru: There has to be something I'm missing… The visions I had seen before were clear, so why is this one different…?

-At that moment, Tarou comes up to Hikaru, tossing a book in front of him. -

Tarou: Ya missed one. You're researchin' by eras, right?

-He looks at Tarou, his expression saying that he's given up any possibility of finding clues. -

Hikaru: Unless you have a last name, or any reference on a set of twin blades, we won't find anything…

Tarou: "We"? Last I checked you're the one sitting by the mess of books, curious about this damn "predecessor".

Hikaru: Then this "mess" may as well say, "I wasn't able to find any record of this person."

Tarou: Shouldn't be a surprise. I mean we ARE talkin' about exorcists, ghosts, demons, and the works outside of the historical bullshit. I doubt that-

Hikaru: "Exorcists", of course! Youkai are mythological, and there's no historical record of any, except for-

?: I wouldn't bother if I were you. Public schools only carry material with obscured facts when it comes to the mythological. Even if you found it, it may not be accurate.

-The two turn to see an unfamiliar face. A man with silver hair and golden eyes. He doesn't appear to be a teacher from the school. -

Tarou: The hell's he…?

Hikaru: Sir…? Exactly who…?

-The man only looks to Hikaru directly, causing the violet-eyed boy to tense up, as if sensing some sort of great pressure. -

?: Dreams sometimes give us obscured messages… It takes time to decipher the full meaning behind most, as well as perseverance.

Hikaru: Who are you?! You're not from around the school I know that for certain…!

?: All in good time. You and I share a common goal is all I can say to you, Hikaru Tsuchimiya.

-As soon as he says his name, Hikaru takes up a fighting stance, feeling threatened.-

Hikaru: The last person that knew my name was a demon AND an enemy! I won't ask again! Tell me who you are and why you're here!

-The man's eyes focus on something else for a split second, and then he grins. The meaning behind the expression itself confuses the two until a scream resonates from the hall. -

?: You had best return to your friends. You never know what could happen…

-He vanishes the moment they turn to him. -

?: There are times when you cannot afford to hesitate in striking down your foe. Remember that, Guardian boy.

-At that moment, Hitomi and Keiko run in to get the two, having heard it themselves. -

Hitomi: Hika-tan!

Tarou: We heard the scream! The hell was that?!

Keiko: A demon on the premises! It's another higher fiend!

-Hikaru runs ahead to find the source, with Hitomi and Keiko to catch up. Tarou stays behind however. -

Tarou: So weird… How can he accept this shit like it's natural…? Well, it's not like I'd be able to do much against a demon. I'll pass on this one...

-The three run through the hall with Keiko tracking the fiend's output. -

Keiko: We're getting close.

Hitomi: This might be just me, but something doesn't feel right about this. Think about it, they know about Kei-chan's psychic abilities right?

Keiko: "K-Kei-chan"…?

Hitomi: Well since we're becoming less formal with each other…

Hikaru: That aside, we'll find out once we find it!

Hitomi: Then you'll need it.

-Hitomi tosses the jewel to Hikaru, who catches it with ease. Uttering the key phrase to undo the seal, he becomes infused with his power once more as markings cover his arms and legs, and his eyes regain their crystal like glow. –

-The group reaches a lone girl who was the source of the scream. She appeared panicked, giving the hint that the fiend was still somewhere nearby. -

Hitomi: Hey! What happened here?!

Girl: A man…! He just came out of nowhere and killed this… this thing before vanishing!

-The word man catches Hikaru's attention, as he had just met someone who didn't work at the school. -

Hikaru: What'd he look like?! Silver hair?! Golden Eyes?! Which way did you see him go?!

-The next instant, he starts on a questioning tangent that throws Hitomi and Keiko, and even the victim/witness for a loop, forcing Hitomi to grab him by the arms and restrain him. -

Hitomi: Easy… If I didn't know better, I'd think you were more worried about some guy crush.

-Of course, the way she phrases it only serves to irritate. -

Hikaru: Love might not discriminate, but that is not it at all! And anyway he's way too old to even consider that!

-While the two go on about "bi-curiosity", Keiko picks up on something out of the ordinary that neither of them would notice normally… Something involving the girl's thoughts. -

Keiko: Umm… Per chance, did the man have silver hair and golden eyes?

-The question catches their attention as well, more because a certain girlish looking guardian had asked in a more frantic tone. -

Girl: Eh…? Umm…actually no, his hair was a brownish color and…. Well it all happened so fast…

Keiko: Is that so…?

-The more she tries, the more clear it becomes. For some reason it seems as though she can't make heads or tails of the girl's memories. It isn't so much she's thinking one thing and then another, more that she's unable to see it clearly. Unknown to Keiko however, the girl seems to be reaching behind her for something. -

Keiko: Well, if you can't recall anything, maybe-…

-Her sentence is interrupted by a sudden impulse, a vision showing the immediate future. Seeing what she is now only causes her to question her surroundings all the more. But, as it continues, confusion becomes realization. When the vision ends, she pushes the girl away, creating distance between the both of them. -

Hikaru: Keiko-chan?!

Girl: Oww… What'd you do that for…?

Keiko: Drop the act! That thing in the floor, it isn't the real demon is it?! You're breed… You're a doppelganger!

-The 3 look at Keiko as she states this, confused. The girl however just starts to laugh, raising suspicion as her panicked demeanor vanishes, as if never there. -

Girl?: You can see into the future… Not just a mind reader... My first guess was off then it seems. Hehehehe, you're different little girl.

-Having been figured out, the girl changes shape into the same form into a white haired male demon in bandages. He isn't the only thing to change however, as the form on the floor becomes that of an unconscious girl, the same form he had taken as a means of deception. She wasn't wounded, but rendered unconscious. -

Abalam: I am Abalam, and yes, I am a doppelganger. You were lucky to have discovered this so easily.

-Hikaru and Hitomi reflexively move to defend the unconscious girl from Abalam. Hikaru takes up a fighting stance ready for anything. -

Abalam: How noble… You'll be pleased to know however; I'm not here for you, child…

Hikaru: I could care less! If you're a threat, then it doesn't matter if I'm a target or not!

-He only glares at Hikaru, his expression not saying much, before he turns his attention back to Keiko-

Abalam: You have quite the adept talent with your ability. No, it would be more accurate to say that your ability stretches far beyond that of any other psychic.

Keiko: One of the demons from before… He had said that your kind used to hunt down people like me and kill them as a first target…

-He looks at her, seeing the fear in her eyes as he continues. -

Abalam: You'd take such words from a demon that hasn't been around for more than 18 years…? You'll find not all of us are the same in that regard child.

Hitomi: Except as far as I'm sure we've all seen, you kill out right, without giving a damn who!

Abalam: A means to an end…and when I say that, I mean it both figuratively, and very literally… Now, back to the topic at hand. Psychics were never tactical targets, nothing but the ramblings of a lesser breed. They have always been the ideal vessel. In fact if I had to say it, many, if not all of your kind, gains such abilities from demons themselves.

-A shock runs over everyone, most of all Keiko, who herself is a psychic. -

Abalam: So then, why would we aim to kill that which would be of great value to us…? And yes, children, the abilities of a guardian could also be considered such. Psychic abilities granted by dealing with factors beyond human comprehension.

Hitomi: Then, that would mean that…

-He scoffs at what Hitomi is about to suggest. -

Abalam: Hardly… The power of a guardian is not demonic in any way. Nor is it holy. Ever since the beginning, they have always been neutral, keepers of a balance…and a nuisance to our cause.

-His eyes narrow, focused on Hikaru as if analyzing. -

Abalam: Something about the nature of your power seems…different from those before you however.

-He turns back to Keiko, who still seems frozen in fear at this sudden realization. -

Abalam: The two of you are similar in that regard. Both of your abilities date back to the earliest dealings, but the circumstances themselves differ greatly. From the start, your power, little girl… It has always been demonic in origin. Why do you think you've become so adept with it in such a short time?

-He closes the distance to her, raising her face to look at him. -

Abalam: Surely you've seen it… The time is fast approaching. There's no need for you to fight it… Give up. Accept what destiny has given you. Fulfill the role you were born to play…

-Keiko look to Hikaru and Hitomi. Up until now, she never had friends. Because of her power, she had chosen to cut herself off from others. She had buried herself in her studies, not associating with others. Not until these strange events started occur two days ago. While she may have finally started to open up to Hikaru, Hitomi, and Tarou, what's to say this recent revelation won't change anything? As she ponders this, A jolt of lightning comes between them, and Hitomi gets between her and Abalam. -

Abalam: What exactly do you think you can do…?

Hitomi: Not much… Doesn't mean I can't try at least.

Keiko: Hitomi-chan… Please move… I…

Hikaru: Stay where you are!

-Abalam turns to look at Hikaru, who doesn't look to be convinced of Keiko's alleged "destiny". -

Hikaru: It shouldn't matter what origin your ability holds. What matters most is how and why you use it! Keiko-chan isn't a bad person!

Hitomi: I can't say I understand, but I'm sure it's hard living the way you've had to. What I've been through doesn't even come close to it. We're friends Kei-chan, so we're not just gonna abandon you over a small difference. Besides, you've helped us out before, right?

-She can't help but gaze at the two. They've only known her personally for 3 days now, and yet they decide to stake themselves for her. -

Abalam: I'll never understand you humans.

Hikaru: The feelings mutual. Don't think for a second I'm letting you get away!

-Hikaru prepares to attack Abalam. But before he can make a move…-

Keiko: Hikaru-kun, wait! Not too long ago, I saw a different vision! It's Nakanori-san! He's in trouble!

-Hikaru halts his attack before he can let it off, concern painting both his and Hitomi's face. -

Abalam: Empathy… It'll always be the weakness of mortals.

-With their guard down, he lets off an attack utilizing his bandages to pierce through the two, but before it could hit, a sudden fireball hits the fiend's bandages canceling the attack. When the group looks to the source, they spot a man with brownish hair, wearing glasses. The 3 knew who it was, as they recognized him from a glance. -

Hikaru: Kirigaya-sensei…?!

Kirigaya: Mind telling me why you're threatening my students, Mr. Demon?

-The three just looked at him. The last person they had expected to come to their aid was their own teacher. -

Hitomi: Do we know anyone who isn't secretly an exorcist…?!

-He prepares to strike again, prompting Abalam to be on his guard. Regardless, the doppelganger doesn't seem so concerned. -

Kirigaya: It's high time you run! Take her with you to some place safe!

Hikaru: Kirigaya-sensei, you-!

Kirigaya: I heard from my kids, Hikaru-kun…

-The words cause question in his mind, but it doesn't take long for him to realize out whom he means. -

Kirigaya: I expect great things from you all! For now, I think you have an ally to assist!

-The group gazes at their alleged teacher, before Hikaru nods, understanding the situation. He grabs the unconscious girl in his arms and the three run to get her to a safe place away from the fight, leaving their teacher to deal with Abalam. -

Kirigaya: Now then, I don't condone violence on school grounds myself...

-He removes his glasses, storing them in his pocket. -

Kirigaya: -however since you seemed so intent on troubling my student, the punishment should very well fit the crime.

-Abalam only glares at him, before the two engage one another. -

-Having set the girl outside on a bench in the courtyard, Keiko checked to see if the fiend had injured her in anyway. -

Keiko: She doesn't appear to be hurt anywhere… That only has me more concerned though…

Hitomi: Right… Now what about Nakanori-san…?

Hikaru: We won't know if we keep standing around! We'll meet up at home!

Keiko: Right… I'll stay with her until she comes to…

-The two nod to her, and Hitomi jumps onto Hikaru's back. Before the two take off, -

Hikaru: Keiko-chan, I can't say I understand you entirely, but if you shut us out, we never will.

-This catches her attention, and her gaze adjusts to him. -

Hikaru: In the respect of our circumstances, I think we have that much in common. It's not about the power or the origin. It's how and why you use it. I said this before and I'm saying this again, as a friend.

-With that the two take off for Lee's predicted location, leaving a somewhat surprised Keiko. The words of both Hikaru and Hitomi had struck deep, but left no scar. She can't help but smile, feeling a sort of relief from they're support. -

Keiko: Why and how I use it… It's only been two days, but…maybe there is a way I can use it. Not just to repay them alone either…

-The two travel across the rooftops, Hitomi still becoming accustomed to travel in this manner. -

Hitomi: I know it's fast travel, but why so high?! Can't you just fly or something?!

Hikaru: Not that I know, and I'm not about to try! Besides, if Lee-san's in as bad trouble as Keiko-chan said, we can't afford experimental detours!

-With him having brought it up, Hitomi relaxes abit, something on her mind. -

Hitomi: Hey, Hika-tan? What you said to Kei-chan… Do you mean it?

Hikaru: When have you known me not to mean what I say? Keiko-chan's a good person, it doesn't matter how different her abilities make her. You said the same thing to her, and I've never known you to not mean anything either.

-She blushes abit, remembering that she did say something along those lines, then smiles at the fact that she did. -

Hitomi: I guess you're rubbing off on me…

-Hikaru raises an eyebrow at her, wondering why she said that. Before long, the two of them catch Lee in their sights, injured, and in front of him his assailant, sure enough the higher fiend from Keiko's premonition. -

Hikaru: Lee-san…!

Hitomi: Not good!

-The Higher fiend, Dio let's off a slashing wave at Lee, but before it can hit, the two of them get between him and Dio, utilizing the jewels protective expansion barrier to negate the attack. -

-At present-

Dio: So you reveal yourself to me once more, Guardian child…

Hikaru: Once more…?

Dio: I had been watching your skirmish with Erza. That foolish woman made far too many errors in judgement for me to stomach, but what little she did bring to light was more than enough.

-His eye's shift to Hitomi who is offering cover to Lee. -

Dio: My name is Dio. As you may already be aware, I am one of Lucifer-sama's higher fiends.

Hikaru: You're…different… Not like the ones we met so far…

Dio: Humanity makes rather biased claims as to demonic nature. Not all of us are undisciplined ruffians, who get their rush spilling blood needlessly with no goal or reason. Those of us who follow Lucifer-sama seek our own desires, but the result of our efforts will remain the same.

Hikaru: You keep talking about "Lucifer". Just what is it you're trying to achieve?

-His eyes focus back on Lee, who his holding his injured sides. -

Dio: He hasn't told you? I would assume the future guardian would wish to know everything about the current state of the world.

-Hikaru and Hitomi look behind to Lee, wondering what he could mean. -

Hitomi: What's he mean…? Nakanori-san…

Hikaru: Lee-san, what haven't you told us…?

-He just looks to the two, knowing he had withheld certain info, despite himself not having solid proof. -

Hikaru: Lee-san!

Lee: It was just speculation at first, when we heard the name Lucifer…

Hikaru: Speculation over what?!

Lee: The end of the world. Armageddon, the apocalypse, whatever the hell ya wanna call it… Like I said, it wasn't a for sure thing… In fact, Dio here can confirm it for us…can't you, bastard...?

-The three focus on Dio, whose expression has remained unchanged ever since the conversation started. -

Dio: Indeed… You're suspicion is correct, vessel. It has been ever since the boy awakened.

-He points a single finger to Hikaru. -

Dio: The awakening of the child to his power…the reemergence of a new guardian. From the start, this was the signal for the 7-day countdown to begin.

-Tension, coupled with shock wells up in Hikaru at what he's just heard. -

Dio: Two days have passed since then…and as of today, four remain. The end of human days draws near.

-Back at the school, Kirigaya and Abalam are engaged in a trading of blows, neither one having given an inch. After one last strike, he notices a sudden change in odds, as Abalam has surrounded him somehow. It's clear however what he's done. -

Kirigaya: No normal doppelganger could pull a stunt like this… There's something else about you that allows such a thing.

Abalams: You know that much… However, you'll find that defeating me under these circumstances is a feat none have survived to tell of.

Kirigaya: I can tell a bluff when I see one, but I sense no such thing from you. I'll accept your challenge for now.

-A lone figure watches from an unknown location, seeing all that transpires. His attention seems especially fixed on Hikaru and Keiko however. -

?: Hikaru Tsuchimiya… Keiko Nagahashi…

-His yellow eyes show interest and curiosity, as he ponders whatever mysterious factor he might've singled out. -

?: The key to all of it… To the end of this accursed world…

_**Chapter 3 End**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Emperess**

**Countdown to the End-Resolve to Fight**

-On a building separate from where the others are, a man with silver hair stands watching the events of the fight unfold. He doesn't seem in the slightest concerned about the two, but more curious as to how things will turn out. Meanwhile, a standoff is taking place between the opposing parties, as the revelation had been made. –

Hitomi: The end of…humanity?

Dio: Dare I repeat myself to one so feeble minded? What you deem as the apocalypse, and what we are aiming for are entirely different.

Hikaru: Different or not… That doesn't change the fact that you're committing crimes far too great to be forgiven!

Dio: You understand nothing. There is no evil in what we wish to achieve. What's more, -

-His eyes narrow, focused on Hikaru-

Dio: -being the beacon for the end, are you truly in any position to be talking of morality?

Hikaru: I'm not the one killing thousands, even millions! Lee-san's told us all about what you and your "allies" have done!

Dio: And? What is it you plan to do?

Hikaru: Obviously…! I'm going to make you pay for your crimes! You might not view it that way, but you had best be prepared!

-For the first time, a grin appears on his face, amused at Hikaru's words. -

Dio: On the contrary child, aren't you the one who is unprepared?

-The phrasing of his words quickly defeats any sense of advantage Hikaru had, as Dio's own pressure explodes like a literal hurricane, almost completely blowing them away. –

Dio: Did you know…? You can tell quite a bit by the wind that follows someone. Yours shows me potential…but also naiveté, childish and misguided.

-Hikaru rushes at Dio, his fist encoated in flames. But, just as he closes the distances, Dio is already behind him, knocking him to the ground. –

Dio: Foolish…

-He takes another rush at Dio, using his ice kunai to cut at him, but missing each shot he takes, as Dio dodges every strike with complete ease before knocking him back again. -

Hitomi: I can't even see him moving…

Lee: Of course not… You're looking at a bonafide higher fiend there… He doesn't rank above the rest for nothing, and he has the ability to back it up… Kid's got talent, but goin' against Dio at his level is suicide…

Dio: You are hardly in a position to talk vessel. You yourself are in no more favorable a situation than him.

-He turns his attention to Hikaru, who is just getting to his feet. –

Dio: You still don't seem to realize how outmatched you are boy. Faster, stronger, and what's more adept. Any hope you have of giving me anything close to a challenge is void.

-Hikaru just glares at him. –

Hikaru: I understand clearly… But, power isn't everything!

Dio: Such over estimative words from one who knows so little.

-Meanwhile, back at the school-

-The confrontation between Abalam and Kirigaya continues, as both put up a grueling fight. Kirigaya had suffered a few cuts and scratches, as he tried to discern where the true form was amongst the fakes. –

Kirigaya: Feels like I'm shadow boxing… These copies are starting to get to me.

Abalam: How much longer until you collapse from exhaustion? You can't even tell an illusion from the real thing.

-He stands poised for another strike, yet frustrated at his inability to tell the real thing from a fake. To make matters worse, the fakes themselves can actually hurt him. He sends off a wave of sealing needles at him, only to hit two more fakes that vanish on contact, with the others that remain forcing him on the evasive as he attempts to counter them. It's clear he's starting to wear down. -

Abalam: To be perfectly honest, my focus was originally the girl. I'm sure you're aware of her psychic abilities.

Kirigaya: And exactly what is it that you want with her…?

Abalam: It's not what I want really. I'm simply directing her on the path meant for her. For now though, my only concern is you. You're in the way, therefore you had best prepare for the worst.

-The teacher tenses up, knowing that he's at a disadvantage, not only being unable to slay the true target, but also being at the mercy of Abalam's copies. 2 of the Abalam's rush at him, ready to kill him and end the confrontation. However, a split second before the strike-

? Via Telepathy: Dodge to your right, Sensei!

-The voice in his mind catches him by surprise, but he heeds it and evades to the right as soon as they get close. The two miss, and end up hitting one another, vanishing. Abalam's expression soon turns to one of surprise, as Kirigaya should have been too tired to react reflexively. The rest attack once more. –

? Via Telepathy: Through the middle, then to your left!

-The result following is the same. He manages to completely evade the copies, despite his reflexes being slowed. This causes shock to well in Abalam even more, until he sees the source of the sudden turn coming toward the two of them. –

Abalam: So that's it… Telepathic communication. You are a clever one aren't you?

-His speech confuses Kirigaya, until he turns to see the target of his words, realization replacing exhaustion. –

Kirigaya: Nagahashi-chan…

Abalam: This is what you choose to do with your powers is it? It won't change anything.

Kirigaya: Nagahashi-chan, you need to get away from here! He wants-

Keiko: I know. It doesn't matter though. I've already seen the outcome of this fight.

Abalam: You have, have you?

Keiko: "It's not the origin, but how you choose to use it." I've made up my mind. This cursed power I have will be my weapon against you and your allies! No…not cursed… This is my gift since birth!

-Kirigaya can't help but stare at her, astonished at her sudden resolve. What's more, she seems different, as if taking the first steps out of the shell she had made since grade school. –

Keiko via Telepathy: Kirigaya-sensei, I'll support you to the best of my ability.

-He perks up, looking to her. –

Keiko via Telepathy: I'm having trouble singling down the fakes. It's as if he's counteracting my abilities. The best I can do is helping you counter him the best I can.

-He doesn't respond, but his expression says that he understands. -

Abalam: Go ahead. As I said it won't change anything.

-Meanwhile, Hikaru is engaging Dio with all he has, but no matter what he does, he can't land a hit and only ends up getting hurt. Hitomi stands by Lee, worried to the bone about Hikaru as she watches him push his limits against a superior enemy. He lands back on his feet after getting blown back again by Dio. –

Dio: I was told not to kill you. You're making it very difficult for me to follow that order.

-He ignores Dio's words, sending off a Dragon Blaze of the same magnitude as he used on Abakan when he slew him landing it successfully incinerating Dio. Or so it seemed... –

Dio: The same flames that had killed Abakan… hmph.

-The stream of flames dissipates under a gust of wind, as if it was the small flicker of a candle. Reflexively, Hikaru tried to shield himself against the attack, only to have his body cut from all angles as the gust passed. Hitomi's concern no sooner turns to panic at her friend's current state. From the beginning, she's been aware that anyone of them could die today. For Hikaru, a boy whose burdens are already many, this fact was a certainty, and today, very much reinforced. –

Dio: Really now, is that the best you have to offer?

-Glaring at Dio, Hikaru tries to keep his calm, bleeding from every one of his cuts. –

Hitomi: That WAS a Dragon Blaze wasn't it?! I saw it in action before, shouldn't that have ended it?!

Lee: Maybe that'd be the case…to someone who can't see the obvious…

-She looks at him, realizing why it's different now. –

Lee: That wasn't its full force. Remember, he does that again using spirit energy; he'll have secured his own loss.

-She remembered then the day he had awakened, and realized that instead of his own power, he was trying a different approach to lessen how much he used while retaining it's effectiveness. What Hikaru had just done was a trial that had succeeded, but at the same time failed to do the deed. –

Dio: Pitiful… To think that even that fool Erza had been bested by you.

-Hikaru raises his head, focusing his eyes on Dio. –

Dio: From what I've gathered, you have yet to fully master your abilities despite your instinctual grasp. The level of power you used against Abakan was far greater than what you displayed now, but that was solely due to your lack of control at the time.

-He turns his back to Hikaru, ready to leave him to his defeat. –

Dio: Those fools have greatly over estimated you. You're not even worth killing, nothing but an ignorant child playing at being a warrior. Your power, your sentiments. It's all fake. Your words and threats, empty.

-The word "fake" in that moment, seemed to grate greatly on Hikaru's last nerve. –

Hikaru: None of it is fake…! What gives you the right to say that?!

-He let's off an explosive storm directly at Dio, unable to control how much power he exerts due to his emotional state. Dio turns, preparing to dodge them, however this time, as the other bolts of lightning miss him; one manages to leave a graze on his cheek. Without a second thought, he unleashes an even more powerful wind wave at Hikaru, forcing him to guard, but to little success. The attack breaks through any attempted defense, sending Hikaru reeling into the wall so hard, it cracks on impact. He falls to the ground, injured severely from the attack, and exhausted from the attack he let off. Hitomi rushes to his side, deciding that was the last straw. –

Hitomi: Hikaru!

Dio: Learn your place. A fool like you has no place wielding such power, or claiming his reasons are just.

-He lies on the ground in pain, clutching at his shoulder as Hitomi kneels beside him. Dio glances over at Lee, who is in a similar state. –

Dio: Be thankful. You'll continue to live for another 4 days.

-With that he starts to walk away. But before he can leave… –

Hikaru: You're the one…who has no right to claim he's in the right…! You're claiming that you're doing nothing wrong….but you and you're allies have killed people who have done nothing wrong…! You're cause ISN'T just…! You're the fake!

-Dio just stands there, listening to the words that fall from Hikaru's mouth, but completely unfazed by them. Hitomi is staying beside him, preparing for the worst. But instead of retaliating…-

Dio: Fair enough… It won't matter. In 4 days, you join these humans in death.

-Then he takes off, disappearing like the wind, sparing them for another day. Lee can't help but wonder why he wouldn't just kill them all three when he had several chances to. –

Lee: A demon with an honor code…?

-Hikaru starts groaning as the pain from his injury becomes more apparent. –

Hitomi: What were you thinking?! Why couldn't you have just decided to run?!

Hikaru: I couldn't just…let him…

-Lee walks up to the two of them, holding his side. –

Lee: Trust me when I say you'd have died before you got in a shot little Hikaru. Just now, he wasn't fighting seriously; otherwise you'd be wishing you hadn't stepped up to bat. Fact is you're not ready.

Hikaru: You're such a hypocrite! We came because you were on the verge of getting YOURSELF killed!

-He clutches his side, feeling the sting of his injuries after the outburst. –

Hitomi: Kei-chan saw a vision… She told us to come before it was too late…

Lee: Nagahashi…?

Hitomi: It was our first instinct... Of course we're not just gonna ignore a warning like that…

-He looks at the two, and his eyes focus on Hikaru as Hitomi helps him up, supporting him. –

Hikaru: I know what I did was stupid, …but you're hardly in a position to say you weren't being reckless either…! But even then…that guy…

-The two can see just how frustrated Hikaru is. He lost the fight, and knows how unprepared he was for such a powerful opponent, but the wounds he suffered aren't just physical. –

Lee: -sigh- Look, let's just head home… No sense stickin' around here anyway…

-With that, the three begin down the stairs to return home, the encounter having left them drained. The figure that had been watching from his seat nearby took his leave as well without a word. –

-Back at the school, the fight between Abalam and Kirigaya has hit it's breaking point. Thanks to Keiko's newfound control over her ability to see the future, the tables had turned and the illusions were starting to fail. They couldn't discern his true forms presence, but they had managed to survive against the copies down to the last. As the last one comes and is slain, they find that the true form had already retreated. –

Kirigaya: Cowardly…! Engaging then fleeing as his replicas do the fighting!

Keiko: I'm sorry sensei… I couldn't find his true self before this happened…

Kirigaya: Well, it's probably for the best… I've just about used all my stamina… So then, shall we go?

-Keiko looks at him dumbfounded, having heard the "we". Before she can ask where he means though, she realizes it's the same place that Hikaru and Hitomi suggested they meet. She didn't need her ability to figure that much out. -

-Having hit the street level, after a long silence, Hikaru finally chooses to speak up. –

Hikaru: Lee-san…please don't go by yourself next time…and don't make decisions that would cost your life… Tsuchimiya-sama, Hitomi nor I…would forgive it if you were to…

-Both Hitomi and Lee look to the injured boy, then Hitomi's eyes fall to Lee, the target of his words. Her expression shows just how much truth is behind those words. They've only known this strange man for three days now, but concern for him is no stranger to them, since from the start, all three are in the same circumstance. –

Lee: That should be my line… What kinda senpai would I be if I was being told that?

Hikaru: This isn't a game, Lee-san…

Lee: Yeah… From the start, it never was…

-His tone turns strangely morbid as his smirk fades, as if remembering some reason for making the choices he had. -

-After awhile, the three had finally reached the residence, being met by Keiko, and two extra faces that they hadn't expected. –

Hitomi: Eh…? Tarou-kun and…Kirigaya-sensei?

Tarou: I thought I told ya to drop the "kun"…!

Kirigaya: Those wounds… Just what were you three doing…?!

Lee: What say we explain inside…? We've got injured that need tending…

-The group heads inside of the small household, Hitomi and Keiko bringing Hikaru to his room to help with applying first aid. As the girls apply the antiseptic and bandages, with Hikaru flinching from the sting of the disinfectant, Lee explains to Kirigaya the whole thing, or at least what he believes he doesn't know. –

Kirigaya: I suppose I shouldn't be surprised… Demon activity has been rising ever since two days ago, as if an omen.

Lee: You say that like you've been aware of it for awhile now.

Kirigaya: Yes. Sano and Saya had been keeping a close watch on them.

Lee: Those two are yours? Guess you're one of those family exorcists.

-Lee's attitude changes as the subject goes into much deeper details. –

Lee: How much did they relay?

Kirigaya: Everything… Even concerning this end of the world talk. I've heard it confirmed from the lips of a higher fiend.

Lee: That makes both of us. Whatever it is they're tryin' to do, it ain't gonna bode well that's for sure…

-Tarou leaves in the middle of the conversation, heading down the hallway. Eventually he halts outside of Hikaru's room, where the three are now with the injured in question, taking care of his wounds. –

Keiko: Just keep still.

Hikaru: Thank you… Sorry to have you do this, but I can't really trust Hitomi-chan with bandaging.

Hitomi: What's that supposed to mean…?! First-aid's easy!

Hikaru: You fell asleep during health class when they covered it. Reviews and all…

Keiko: Pardon me for saying, but I don't need to read either of your minds to be sure it's true… We're in the same classes…

Hitomi: Kei-chan, not you too?!

Keiko: Maybe if you watch how I do it, you can learn a few things. They say people learn through different methods.

Hitomi: -sigh- I guess…

-She sits down across from them as Keiko continues to tend Hikaru's wounds. –

Hitomi: Still, that surprised me… I never would've thought Kirigaya-sensei was an exorcist too. Our teacher of all people…

Keiko: Actually, I've been aware of it for a while now…

Hitomi: Eh…? Oh right, mind reading…

Keiko: No, I know his daughter personally…

Hikaru: Ah right. Come to think of it, he said something like "I heard from my kids." You don't think…

Hitomi: Sano-san and...Saya-san?

-The two think about it for a moment, remembering everything that they heard from the two themselves. –

Keiko: To be honest, I've known his daughter Saya for 6 years now. She's been helping me gain control over my abilities.

Hikaru: So that's it… I guess we had taken from your training that day huh…?

Keiko: It's fine. She had insisted that it would be a good opportunity to test how far I've come. I hadn't been expecting to test it on you though…

Hikaru: Wait, then when Sano-san had passed you that mental message…

-Keiko nods, confirming his suspicions. –

Keiko: I'm a member of the Deities… Her brother had insisted on me joining.

-Tarou, who is listening in outside, is surprised to hear this. He hadn't seen her around the hangout or associating with other members. –

Hitomi: Then, you've known about this all along, the demons and everything!

Keiko: Almost everything…

-She looks to Hikaru as she continues to bandage his injuries. –

Keiko: Hikaru-kun,…you're the second person I've met whose mind I couldn't read, at least not until after that day.

Hikaru: Second?

Keiko: The first was Saya-san. It's common for psychics to be able to keep others from reading their thoughts. Telepathic interference. She taught me quite a bit about-

-She cuts herself off suddenly, as if she had just realized something. –

Hitomi: What's up?

Keiko: That higher fiend from school… I couldn't read his thoughts at all. Almost like he had been blocking me from doing so…

Hikaru: Abalam…? Then how did you know he would try to stage an attack?

Keiko: A vision… I couldn't make heads or tails of it before, and it took me awhile to get a solid grasp on what it meant. He had the ability to change his surroundings, making it like he's everywhere or someone else…

Hitomi: So he's a doppelganger sorta demon…

Hikaru: I don't think so… Being able to change your surroundings and make it as if there's more than one… That's not in line with a doppelganger.

Keiko: They can only change their shapes… I've never heard of one that can affect his surroundings…

-The both of them think on the facts before them from Keiko and Kirigaya's encounter with Abalam. An enemy that deceived them by changing not just his own shape, but the shape of an unconscious person who he hadn't apted to kill. He couldn't just make illusionary duplicates, but also make them able to touch but disappear upon being touched, making it possible for them to injure someone physically. Before long, the two reach the same conclusion. –

Hikaru and Keiko: An illusionist!

Hikaru: They can change their shape AND anything around them!

Keiko: Illusory tactics are only possible from a psychic with training in the technique! The same goes for making the illusion feel real! It's an advanced skill!

-On that note, something else seems off about Abalam to the two, with the clues at present. -

Keiko: But, a human among demons, I can't imagine that as a possibility…

-Hitomi just stares at the two, totally lost by the conversations direction, and dumbfounded by how the two of them can be in perfect sync. –

Hitomi: Ok so…what are you two going on about?

-The two look to Hitomi, realizing that she couldn't follow a word they said because of how distorted the conversation became to her. –

Keiko: Well…it's more than likely that the higher fiend Abalam has the same ability as mine… The only difference is that he uses illusions rather than the usual basics.

Hikaru: In short, he's a psychic on the enemy's side.

Hitomi: Right… I think I get it now… But if that's true, doesn't that put us in a bad spot?

Keiko: Not entirely.

-Both Hikaru and Hitomi look to Keiko. Her tone to them sounded as if she was already willing to act as support for them should another enemy appear. Hikaru's expression can be read much clearer than his mind can with the thought of her lending them a hand. –

Keiko: I know it's dangerous, but I've already made my choice. You said it to me yourself Hikaru-kun. If I can be of any help, I'm going through with it, despite your answer.

-With that, any thoughts of declining her help had been completely destroyed, knowing he'd be contradicting what he had said before going after Lee. She's clearly not going to take no as an answer, leading Hitomi to think that she and Hikaru HAVE to be related somehow. –

Hikaru: It wouldn't hurt I guess… If it gets to the point it's too risky though, run.

Keiko: I'll be the first to know when. Though I should be saying the same to you, Hikaru-kun… Your mental states a mess right now…

-He falls silent, knowing what she's getting at. He looks at his bandaged injuries, remembering his confrontation with Dio. He hadn't just suffered physical wounds, but Dio's words to him had stirred doubt in his mind. He doesn't know anything about where he came from, any family he may have had, not even his real name. He has no past. His power is no more a clue than the name he was given. The two can see just how much this is affecting him, now that an enemy, a demon, has made it apparent to him all the more. The dream from last night comes back to him. It's different from the ones before. What significance could it have in relation to the current situation? –

Keiko: About your dream… I don't know if it'd help, but I remember an old story I had read about a few months back, about two brothers. One of them, as I recall, used twin blades.

-The mention of the blades catches his attention. That one detail was correct. –

Keiko: According to the lore, his strikes always came as quick as the breeze that followed. Those that had seen such a feat, chose to name him after the winds he commanded. "Kaze".

Hikaru: Kaze…?

-He goes over what he was just told in his head once more. A man wielding a set of twin swords, who is as swift as the wind itself. He was nicknamed "Kaze" by those who witnessed his extraordinary abilities. It isn't enough, but for now it's the best he's got as a lead. Tarou, standing outside, can't help but wonder how someone like Hikaru can be so dead set on solving the mystery behind this "Kaze". –

Keiko: In any case, it'd be best for us to rest up… Today was…eventful at best.

-Later on,Keiko made her way home bidding them farewell till tomorrow, with Kirigaya escorting her, should they have a repeat of yesterday. –

Lee: It's gettin' late. You two should head on to bed.

Hikaru: Lee-san.

Lee: No worries, I got it already. Make sure you do too…

Hikaru: That's not what I meant.

-Lee halts in the hall at hearing that. –

Hikaru: I can't describe it, but…when Hitomi-chan and I had gotten close enough, I could feel something inside you building up. I'm still new to this, but I know a bad vibe when I feel it…

-He tenses up, realizing what Hikaru meant. He was referring to the amount of power he was going to exert in one go. Self-cremation to defeat an overwhelming enemy. –

Lee: I'll tell you what I told Tsuchimiya-san… It was my choice. Whatever it takes, I'll-

Hikaru: Do what?! Give up what life you still have?! If you were smart, you wouldn't have made such stupid decision!

Lee: And what you did wasn't stupid?! You went toe to toe with a superior opponent, and got your ass kicked!

Hikaru: At least I'm alive to fight another day! And anyway, if you had gone through with your "last resort", what's to say it would have worked?!

-Lee pauses, the thought having only just came to mind. He was backed in a corner with only that choice, and didn't bother thinking about the consequences. If he had taken his own life to try to slay Dio, there was a high chance that it would have failed to do the job. –

Hikaru: I sacrificed my own safety to keep that from happening…! In the little time I've known you, cowardice is the last thing I'd expect!

Lee: Hold on! I'm no coward!

Hikaru: Then live to fight another day!

-He looks the bandaged boy in the eyes as those words leave his mouth. At first, he thinks that he had forgotten the entire ordeal, but his words ring true telling him that he hasn't forgotten, but he knows what he's up against and how much he needs to prepare for another encounter with Dio. –

Lee: -sigh- You really are her foster son… Between you two and Kagu… Yeesh.

-Hikaru looks at Lee, confused. –

Hikaru: Kagu…?

Lee: I guess it is about time ya found out, though I had figured you had caught on by now…

-He lights a fire in his hand. –

Lee: You were born with the ability to use fire. Me…I had to use different means to get it… About 2 years after we found you, my hometown got attacked by a bunch of demons. That higher fiend from earlier today, Dio… He was one of them. They killed most of the people there, and took the others. I got lucky, getting' buried under wreckage. When I came to, everyone was gone. Bodies lay scattered about… I was all that was left.

Hikaru: I'm sorry… No one deserves that…

Lee: Of course not… It was gruesome, and believe me when I say I've seen worse on my travels…

Hikaru: And your power over fire… How'd you…?

Lee: I didn't find the means, rather…he found me.

Hikaru: He?

Lee: The fire god I made a deal with for this power.

-He goes over the name "Kagu" once more in his head, before it becomes clear. –

Hikaru: Kagutsuchi?!

Lee: He offered to let me use his power, but I had to give him something in return. A vessel. You're lookin' at it actually.

Hikaru: But…to let a fire god, let alone any god is just… Isn't that dangerous?!

Lee: When you're in a spot like I was, watching people you've known and lived around for years die or get taken to hell knows where, in a rut of despair and panic…you'll do anything for power, even goin' as far as a deal with the devil.

-His eyes fall to the ground, as he contemplates what it'd be like. He can't even claim to understand such a thing, yet Hikaru feels as though he knows the feeling, as if it's tearing him apart inside. –

Lee: Listen here little Hikaru. You're still young. I can't promise I won't make the same stupid choice again…but you at least try to live on.

Hikaru: No chance in hell…!

-His attention is seized by those words once more. –

Hikaru: You so much as think about playing suicide bomber, I'll make sure I'm there to get in your way, and make you regret even considering it!

Lee: Hikaru-

Hikaru: You said they were taken, right? That would mean there's a chance they're alive, right? If that's the case, you owe it to yourself to take that chance.

-He smiles, something that catches Lee off guard, but he knows what he means by it. What's more, his words take him by surprise even more than the expression on his face. At that, he can't help but chuckle a little. –

Lee: Only three days and I get this… That sounded a little too mature for a middle school student.

-He pouts when the words are said, feeling somewhat put off by them. He then feels a hand on his head. Lee's. –

Lee: Well, you're a quick learner… Keep it up, and I'm sure you'll have a handle on that limitless potential of yours. Armageddon's here, so what's say we send those higher fiend bastards a message?

-The talk of the end of humanity drawing near sparks the words of Dio. "You're not even worth killing, nothing but an ignorant child playing at being a warrior." After his encounter with the higher fiend, he's in no shape to try to fight him again, but he's guaged the difference between the two of them and knows how much more it'll take for him to pose even the slightest challenge against him. He looks Lee in the eyes, and nods. –

Hikaru: 3 days left.

Lee: Yeah. Let's make the most of 'em. Now head on to bed. Heroes still gotta study.

-He nods, and heads to his room to sleep for the night, leaving Lee to his own thoughts. –

Kagutsuchi: What made you want to tell him?

Lee: The end's coming, and it might be the last time I breath… Still, the more I look at him, I can't help thinkin'…maybe there'll be a morning after. We just gotta fight for it.

Kagutsuchi: Are those your delusions?

Lee: Nah… Call it hope... Ya with me on this Kagu?

-Kagutsuchi goes silent for a while, as if in thought. After a few seconds, he speaks up again. –

Kagutsuchi: You made the decision to become my vessel…The resolve you show in the coming hours will determine how much more suitable you are, Lee Nakanori.

-A smile forms on Lee's face, expecting him to say something like that. -

-Elsewhere –

-Dio sits overlooking the city from the highest point atop Tokyo tower, his usual emotionless expression covering his face. One other stands by him. –

Erza: I don't see why you didn't finish him off when you could. That's usually your style.

Dio: He's of no threat to us, whether he grows more powerful or not. A child is still a child in the end, much like you, Erza.

Erza: That's cold! In case you haven't noticed, I have to eat to keep up this womanly body of mine!

Dio: Yet that same food does nothing for you mentally.

-She glares at Dio, his words having hit a nerve as he calls her stupid. –

?: Now now, be a bit nicer to her Dio. It's not like she could help having her appetite ruined.

-Erza turns to see that Lazaro had been listening in on the both of them. –

Erza: Oh, it's just you.

Dio: How did it go?

Lazaro: The girls made her choice. Course that doesn't mean she can't be thoroughly tempted. She's got a dark side even she doesn't know about.

Dio: I'm leaving it to you and Abalam to earn us a new ally, Lazaro.

-He smirks, taking his leave. –

Erza: Sheesh…who died and made you leader?

Dio: As for you Erza, you aren't allowed to act until the time is right.

Erza: Whatever…

-As he turns his gaze back to the outstretching urban area, his eyes almost seem to focus on something. He thinks back to his encounter with Hikaru, how he refused to stay down when outmatched. –

Dio: While I say the child will be no danger to our objective, the cool breeze that blows now warns me otherwise… We should still be cautious.

-Morning. Day 4 –

-Both Hikaru and Hitomi had just left for school. Having met up with Tarou and Keiko along the way, the four decide to walk to school together. –

Keiko: How are you feeling Hikaru-kun?

Hikaru: Not exactly 100%, but well enough…

Keiko: That's good. Try not to push yourself too hard. Fighting might not be a good idea yet.

Hitomi: That means no unsealing huh…? Guess it's for the best. Then again, I wouldn't put it past you to pull a stunt without your powers.

-Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Hikaru. She knows him far too well to give the benefit of the doubt. –

Tarou: Sheesh, you both sound like a married couple with that worrying shit…

-The both of there faces turn red at what Tarou says. –

Hikaru and Hitomi: It's not like that!

Keiko: Well, it's nice that you have someone genuinely worried about you Hikaru-kun. Hmhmhmhm.

Hikaru: Keiko-chan, you basically just said the same thing… It's written on your face…

-Hitomi shares a pout with her friend, before her thoughts shift to another of their allies/senpai. –

Hitomi: Come to think of it…ya think Lee-san's doing ok.

Hikaru: Rule number 5: Work your hardest. Lee-san and Kagu-san are just training themselves to be better prepared. I was going to join in training, but…

-He motions to the bandages concealed by his clothes. "Kagu-san" strikes Hitomi and Keiko as odd though. The three of them have never met this "Kagu" yet Hikaru knows such a person. –

-Back at the house as the two were already aware, Lee continues his training with Hikaru's foster mother. The two of them continued trading blows as Lee pushed his limits, the exorcist elite brushing off everything with incredible skill. As soon as he comes in for a close attack, she grabs his wrist flicking him back. Luckily he manages to regain his balance as he's thrown back. –

-He gets back to his feet and utilizes a raw form of fire, sending two balls of flame her way. –

Kagutsuchi: Lee, you're not-

Lee via thoughts: -Ready, I know, but that's what training is for right?! Unless I push myself I'll never be ready!

Kagutsuchi: You're putting yourself in unnecessary danger! You'll tear your soul apart if you use the flames this way! You're only human!

Lee: Like I don't know that…! That doesn't matter to the enemy though does it…?!

-His words, having become words rather than thought, catch Tsuchimiya's attention. -

Lee: It's times like this us humans throw caution to the wind! Like I always say, "Better to die fighting, than doing nothing!"

-Those words hit Kagutsuchi in the center. He realizes now that Lee will go to any lengths to see this impending Armageddon negated. Tsuchimiya as well can see Lee's resolve behind his words. At that, she smiles.–

Tsuchimiya: I should say you had best heed his words, Lee-kun…however, you aren't wrong in you're claim.

-She relaxes herself, dropping any intention of continuing to spar, and turns to head back inside. –

Lee: Wait a sec…! Tsuchimiya-san?!

Tsuchimiya: To truly grow stronger, your body is not the only thing that needs to be trained. You're true power has yet to be tapped, and that is something only you can do through the coming trials.

-With that she heads inside, leaving Lee to ponder what she had said, and question how it is he can tap his true power. –

-Having followed, he decides to soak in the bath as he contemplates what his alleged teacher had meant. As he thinks, the thought of the tragedy his hometown had suffered comes back to him. In that moment, he asked for power, the power to fight and give those fiends a bit of payback. Now that he's gone up against Dio however, he realizes what he can do now isn't enough. –

Kagutsuchi: If you're planning to use it in it's raw form from here on, bear in mind you need to limit how much you use it.

-The physical form of the fire god appears before him, bringing Lee into his subconscious. –

Lee: Yeah I got it. Take it a bit at a time and give my body time to adjust…

Kagutsuchi: It's more than just allowing your body to adapt. Your spirit, as well as my own…

-This raises an eyebrow. –

Lee: Hold up, your's…?

Kagutsuchi: To access the greatest of your potential, we must both be in perfect sync. This means that the limitations imposed on you will be lessened, and we can use as much power as we please. However, your body will still endure some strain. It won't happen right away, but when your stamina has been exhausted, we won't be able to sync for a time.

Lee: I don't get it… I mean you're already inside me… How's this sync thing supposed to work?

Kagutsuchi: It's not so simple as becoming one in body, but one in spirit so to speak. It's only a temporary sync, and the requirements depend on you.

Lee: So It'll happen when it happens…huh.

-He isn't exactly satisfied with that answer, but by Lee's recent experience, the truth is never supposed to satisfy or disappoint. Kagutsuchi eyes Lee, as if in thought. –

Kagutsuchi: Do you know Lee, why I offered to grant you power?

Lee: Huh…?

Kagutsuchi: You peaked my curiosity. I wanted to see what came of your makeshift resolve, whether it was life, or death.

Lee: And now?

Kagutsuchi: Well… Now I can say your newly developed resolve was worth waiting for. Now I wonder even more what waits at the end.

-A sincere smile forms on his face. –

Kagutsuchi: I look forward to seeing it…should you survive the ordeal.

-Lee falls silent. He knows what Kagutsuchi is truly saying. That he'll aid him in seeing the fight through to it's end. At that, he smiles as well. –

Lee: We're in this together now…Kagu. I'll be sure to meet those high expectations of yours.

-His physical form dissipates in flames, leaving Lee to return to reality. –

-Meanwhile, Before classes. –

-On the way to their lockers, the 4 overhear a conversation between 3 familiar voices. –

Sano: You can't be serious…! In just 3 days?!

Kirigaya: He had said it himself…

Saya: This could spell trouble of a high degree… We barely have enough time to prepare for the worst… What about Tsuchimiya-kun then? And Nagahashi-chan?

Kirigaya: From what it sounds like, their leader has his eyes on the both of them. From the start, Hikaru-kun's awakening was the beacon for all of this. They aren't merely worried about killing him as a whole, but there may be some in their ranks who are more prideful than others… Then there is Keiko. Her abilities have always progressed at a rapid rate, and they seem to have a special interest in her. It's possible that the same could hold true for you as well Saya. After all, the both of you share that much when it comes to your abilities. The 3 of you appear to have a grand role in this end of humanity that they are working toward.

-Hikaru and Keiko, who are listening outside, share a glance at what they'd just heard. They have yet to truly grasp what it is the demons plan for them, something that remains a mystery if they even have anything planned for them. –

Saya: So they need psychics for whatever this "end" is…?

Calm voice: It's unwise to jump to conclusions so soon. All we truly have to go on is what it is they're aiming for. If you look close enough at the goal however, it seems to conflict with other fiend's needs.

-As this mysterious 4th party speaks up, Hikaru recognizes the voice having heard it once before yesterday. Out of reflex, he rushes into the room, and sees that he was right in his assumption as the man from yesterday stands before him. –

Hikaru: You…!

-They turn their focus to Hikaru, having barged in unannounced. The silver haired man in white doesn't appear all that surprised. –

Silver-haired man: Appears we have some eavesdropping children. It's funny really. We were just talking about you, Guardian-kun.

-His uncaring welcoming tone does nothing to relieve Hikaru of suspicion at this stranger. –

Silver-haired man: The rest of you hiding outside, feel free to come in anytime.

-The others freeze up, as it appeared as if he had known from the beginning they were listening in on them. They enter the room at his notice. –

Saya: You guys…?

Kirigaya: How much did you hear?

Keiko: Sorry… We heard everything…

-As the others explain themselves, Tarou notices and recognizes who Hikaru's focus seems locked onto. –

Tarou: You're from…

Hikaru: Just who are you…?!

Silver-haired man: I had a feeling we would cross paths again, Hikaru-kun.

Hikaru: Quit stalling!

-The man only chuckles. –

Silver-haired man: So hostile. It seems you still have a lot to learn about recognizing your true enemies. But then again, I suppose your recent experiences have made it hard to trust anyone that seems human.

-He stands from his seat casually. –

Naru: Naru Yomikawa. I'm with the Ministry of Environments Supernatural Disaster Countermeasures Department. In essence, I'm an exorcist.

Tarou: A name like that… A government bastard…?

Kirigaya: They're an unofficial government organization. It's their job to deal with incidents involving ghosts or demons. Yomikawa-san's been aiding us even before things became so serious. He's a family friend.

Keiko: Then the man Hikaru-kun mentioned yesterday…

Naru: To be honest, I've had my eye on you for quite some time. You're mother, rather foster mother, is affiliated with us rather closely, as is her family. Yes. From the day she adopted you, we have always been allies Hikaru-kun.

Hikaru: Tsuchimiya-sama is…

Naru: Now then Kirigaya-san, if you would inform them of their circumstances. It's already far too late to withhold anything. And anyway, you wouldn't be able to hide much from your daughter's kouhai.

-He looks over the group, before choosing to speak up. Before he could however. –

Hitomi: We already heard most of it from a wind youkai named Dio, and before him from that Doppelganger. He said Hikaru was like a beacon for them, and the doppelganger called Kei-chan a vessel…

Kirigaya: Right… then let's start with what you haven't… It's mostly speculation bear in mind…

Naru: You know of the biblical apocalypse correct?

Hitomi: Bibi-what?

Tarou: The biblical apocalypse is written as a war between heaven and hell. When this time is close the righteous are brought to heaven, while the impure are forced to stay behind on Earth while it falls into chaos.

-The three others look at Tarou, hearing him say this as if he knows a thing or two. -

Tarou: The fuck does that have to do with any of this?

Naru: Nothing. Just testing you.

Hikaru and Keiko: Take this a little more seriously!

Naru: Okay then, this time for certain.

-His carefree expression is no sooner replaced with a rather serious one. –

Naru: We know nothing aside from what we just spoke of, but we can say for certain that whatever it is they have planned for you three, it is very well inescapable. It's very likely that the actions you take from here on will most certainly seal your fate.

-His gaze is focused specifically on Hikaru, Keiko, and Saya, as the three of them have seized the attention of Lucifer and his fiends significantly. –

Naru: Hikaru-kun, your power and potential are viewed by them as a tremendous threat. That is the very reason they wished you dead before 4 days ago. It's clear that their plans have shifted in that regard, to what we have yet to find out. Keiko-chan your abilities hold many avenues you yourself have yet to tap into, yet the speed at which your power grows is tremendous, curious even. They seem to have a high interest in the potential you possess as a vessel. It is unknown what they plan for you, but it is bound to be linked to your power.

-The only thing that catches their attention about the explanation mostly is how informally straightforward he is to those he's just met. -

Naru: Eliminating Saya-chan from the equation, their true aim is the two of you.

Hikaru, Keiko, and Saya: Huh…?

Sano: Hold on a minute, I don't get any of this.

Naru: This should be apparent to the two of you as well, being kin. Their focus had been aimed to those with immeasurable potential, and these two fit the bill to a T. While Saya-chan's own abilities may be great, her own growth potential does not meet their standards for either a threat or an asset.

Saya: Feels good to know, but couldn't you have said it a little less…ya know…

Kirigaya: That just leaves one thing… Why the both of them?

Naru: A very good question… unfortunately it's not something we can just walk up to one and ask casually without first being challenged… All we can say for certain is that the end result of whatever it is will certainly be the end of all human life. Contradictory for most demons, but their leader seems to have his reasons…

Hitomi: In the end, that's what it comes down to huh…?

-She looks over to her best friend, who has a great weight to bear, as does Keiko now that it's clear that she is as much a target whose involvement was inevitable. The two of them have even more cause for concern. However… -

Hikaru: I say it's time we send them a message then!

-The sudden sounding out of that one sentence from him surprises the others in the room. Only a few of them had expected him to react as such, but it still comes as a shock the implied recklessness in it. –

Hikaru: They want us, they can have us as enemies! I'll take nothing more!

Sano: The way you say that… It's as if you're prepped for the worst.

-Keiko can't help but be dumbfounded by his recent outburst, not knowing whether to deem him courageous or idiotic. But she herself can't help but agree with him, having said herself that she'd assist them in the coming trials. –

Keiko: I'm with Hikaru-kun. To be honest, dying seems like a better choice than whatever they have in mind for me.

Hitomi: Kei-chan?!

Tarou: You can't be serious!

Keiko: I am scared just so you know…but the thought of being involved in a plan of destruction scares me even more! I did say I'd make due and help the best I can! I'm not running away if you aren't Hikaru-kun, Hitomi-chan!

-The two can't help but stare at her, not in confusion but slight relief. Naru, watching the exchange, grins, as his interest has been peaked. –

Saya: Someone's sure grown up… Then again, I've always liked that side of you Kei-chan.

-Saya pays her a smile, as does Sano and their father. –

Saya: If that is what you want, know that we've got your back.

Sano: As my gal here just said… And just as you said Tsuchimiya-kun, it's about time we sent these fiends a message.

-The two respond to Sano and Saya with a nod, and smile at each other, showing that they're minds are in the same set. Tarou however can't help seeing the way they look. Actually willing to tackle the threat head on, while he can't even work the nerve to try to help with what he just got dragged into. Why should he even be bothered to get involved in their little fight against the end? He can't do anything and he's well aware of it, and he has no reason to become involved in the beginning. Thinking this, he steps out of the room, away from the others, not letting himself get involved any further. Hitomi notices, wondering what could be wrong. Just as she's about to follow, -

Saya: Izakura-kun, get away from the doorway!

-Right as Saya gives the warning, a sudden tremor shakes the entire school, throwing everyone off balance before they can get to cover. –

Tarou: The f***?!

Kirigaya: This isn't good…! The other students!

-At that moment, Keiko gets a sudden premonition. An image of Tarou being crushed under the collapsing doorway and Hitomi hurt by the debris throws her into a panic. –

Keiko: Hitomi-chan, the seal, now!

-She doesn't know what has Keiko so concerned, but having felt the tremor she doesn't take long to pick up on it. Hikaru knows as well, rushing to where Tarou is standing quickly, turning about face as Hitomi tosses the jewel his way for him to catch a hold. –

Hikaru: Hogo-sha!

-On command as he makes contact with the stone, the seal is removed, and at that exact moment the ceiling begins to collapse around the three of them. With too little time to react, he reflexively sends off a blast of wind, pushing himself back into Tarou and Hitomi away, getting them all three clear of the collapse just in time. Now however, they've been split up from another. –

Tarou: Oww… Son of a bitch…

Naru: Is everyone alright?!

Hitomi: Somehow… Thanks for the warning Kei-chan, Saya-san.

Saya: It isn't over...! Expect another tremor soon!

Kirigaya: If that's the case, we need to evacuate everyone in the school! This sort of disaster, there's no telling how high the casualties will rise!

Naru: First things first, we need to find an escape route. Obviously the door is…out of the question.

Hikaru: The debris came from above right? Why not try climbing to the next floor using it?

-Having over heard while standing by the now sealed entrance to the classroom that was the best he could manage to think of. –

Kirigaya: It's not the ideal safety route…

Sano: Dad, weren't you the one that taught us the ideal method isn't always the safest… Besides, if there are still people in the school, we need to at least evacuate everyone.

Saya: We can't use the PA room for that though… Think about it, you'd get some form of warning beforehand. So either no one was around to do it, or something's messing with the system. Even if it was the former, it's a waste of time.

Hikaru: Just make it up as you go along! In the meantime, Tarou-kun and I will try and see if we can't evacuate the others!

Saya: Alright, let's all meet up at the entrance. Don't get yourselves hurt!

Hikaru: Same to you. Right, Hitomi-chan, do you have the stone? I acted without thinking, so…

-She looks around on the ground for it, finding it in front of her spot on the floor. –

Hitomi: Yeah. I'll be fine, but…

Hikaru: Save the concern for yourself. We'll make sure nothing happens to us, but don't lose it. It's just a feeling I have…

-Even though she can't see the expression he's making beyond the rocks, she can tell by the tone of his voice just how much being separated concerns him, as there's a high chance that the tremor wasn't naturally caused. –

Hitomi: I gotcha… No worries though. We've got 4 exorcists on this side alone. Just make sure you don't overdo it.

Hikaru: I'll try. Let's go, Tarou-kun.

-With that he turns away from the wall, leaving them to climb through the hole in the ceiling. But before the two get far, -

Tarou: Why should I?

-The words catch him off guard, making him halt midrun. –

Hikaru: Tarou-kun?

Tarou: Cut the f***in' informality! From the beginning, I've had nothing to do with you guys and your little quest to save the f***in' world!

Hikaru: What does that have to do with anything…?!

Tarou: Everything! I'm not some damn exorcist! I don't have any bullshit powers or any divine purpose here! I don't even know why it is I let myself get dragged into this shit!

Hikaru: Even so, this is our school and classmates! None of that matters now!

Tarou: Like hell it does! Whatever…! I'm outta here…! Go play the prophesized hero on your own…!

-That final sentence from the frustrated delinquint hits a nerve within Hikaru. –

Hikaru: I'm not doing this to be called a hero…!

-The tension in his words is apparent, but something else about his words causes Tarou to stop. –

Hikaru: And to begin with, lives are at risk! This was never a game!

-With those final words, Hikaru turns and dashes off to try and evacuate the students and teachers still on campus, leaving Tarou to do as he pleases. But instead of leaving, he turns around, staring at the back of the same boy that had just lost his cool. He noticed something deeper behind his words. That even from day one, he didn't treat this like it was for kicks. The fact that he had said it outright with such intensity and sincerity proved it. But even then, -

Tarou: Idiot… Do you have a death wish…? Why would you even bother fighting if you didn't want anything in return…? What kind of bastard fights without a reason…?!

-As he questions it, a thought comes to mind about the exact subject. The memory of when he took on Tarou when he was troubling Keiko, when they both got detention and he offered to clean up after, and again when he came to help Tarou against his own gang members, and what Hitomi had told him then. All three times he's gotten involved in others problems, and not once did he ever expect anything in return. No thanks, no reward, nothing. Not for thrills, but because it's the way he is. –

Tarou: Dumbass… That's right, you'd get yourself involved even if you didn't have those powers of yours, or those skills…

-As if without control, he begins running in his direction. He questions even more his own actions, why he should even be bothered to get involved. He has no reason to even consider it, but he knows that's exactly the same way Hikaru thinks. At this point, he'd feel like a coward if he left, and his pride wasn't about to allow him to be showed up again by him. –

Tarou: Guess a dumbass is as a dumbass does… No way in hell am I gonna make like a f***n' coward and run! Sides, no one f***s with my school and gets away with it!

-With the others making their way through the halls of the next floor, trying to evacuate those still in the classrooms before the next tremor, the question as to the cause behind the tremor remains unanswered. However, the assumption that the cause was an outside force is not too far from the truth, as something huge rises up from the ground in another location. –

**Chapter 4 End**


End file.
